Ce qu'on pense être bien
by One way Or another
Summary: Une saga explorant les aventures sentimentales de Sam et Jack dès la saison 7, à partir d'un événement qui va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

- J'aimerais que vous rencontriez mon amie.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il les avait rejoints dans le labo de Sam. Daniel, Teal'c et Sam étaient assis, discutant, et il y était allé franco. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'empêtrer dans les explications. Il aurait l'air gêné et il devait avoir l'air à l'aise avec tout ça.

- Ah, vous voyez quelqu'un en ce moment Jack ? Se lança Daniel

- Oui, elle s'appelle Hélène, et elle voudrait rencontrer mes amis.

- C'est donc elle qui veut nous rencontrer, ce n'est pas vous qui voulez nous la présenter…

- Daniel…

- Je serais ravi de connaître celle qui partage votre vie. Coupa Teal'c

- Merci Teal'c !

- Oui moi aussi Jack. Abdiqua Daniel. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Depuis deux mois.

Du coin de l'œil il observait Sam. Elle gardait la tête baissée, il ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre avec elle.

- Bien alors, est-ce que tout le monde est disponible samedi soir ? J'ai pensé à Peppone, un délicieux restaurant Italien.

Un oui collectif lui répondit. Sam avait en effet enfin levé la tête et avait chaussé son masque : un sourire figé, des yeux fuyants.

- Bien.

Sur ce il partit.

- Eh bien, c'est inattendu. Repris Daniel

- Pas tant que ça. Marmonna Sam

- Ouai… ça va vous ? S'inquiéta Daniel ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Sam, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste.

Samedi était arrivé, bien trop tôt selon Sam. Contrairement à son habitude elle ne travaillait pas à son labo. Elle passait la journée avec Cassandra.

Elles étaient allées manger une glace en ville, s'étaient promenées et étaient rentrées chez Sam. Janet travaillait aujourd'hui, donc elles étaient en tête-à-tête. Elles étaient devant la télé et Sam soupira :

- Je suis désolée Cassandra mais je vais devoir te ramener assez tôt. Je ne suis pas disponible ce soir.

- Quoi ? Tu as encore un rendez-vous ?

- N'exagère pas, je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça… Et puis ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous galant crois-moi. Le colonel O'neill nous présente, à Daniel, Teal'c et moi, sa nouvelle petite amie. Hélène.

Cassandra ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder Sam, scrutant son visage pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Sam.

- Je ne sais pas ! Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi…

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Je suis ravie pour lui. Simplement je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller au restaurant avec mon supérieur et sa petite amie.

- Tu es son amie, et c'est sa fiancée.

- Je t'en prie, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Et puis, oui je sais que j'y vais en tant qu'amie mais, franchement… Elle baissa la tête, tristement, et ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Sam, tu ne vas pas faire semblant avec moi. Je sais pertinemment que tu es amoureuse de Jack depuis des années, et franchement, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Mais tu vois, les choses changent. Jack avance, et toi, tu rencontres des hommes…

- Parce que vous m'y forcez toi et ta mère !

- Mais tu passes de bons moments, sans Jack !

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin.

- Peut-être que tu te bloques, parce que tu penses que quelque chose est encore possible entre toi et Jack. Mais il faut essayer Sam, pour que tu n'ais pas de regret. Et puis ce serait bien de rendre Jack un peu jaloux !

- Jaloux ! Cassandra, il s'en fiche. Et il a raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, à 20 heures il faut que je sois au restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchis, un jean et un tee-shirt probablement.

- Sam, c'est hors de question que tu rencontres la nana de Jack en tee-shirt informe ! Tu dois être plus belle qu'elle, pour l'honneur.

- C'est ridicule, je ne vais pas me déguiser.

- Je te parie que je trouve de quoi faire dans ta garde robe.

Cassandra avait vidé une bonne partie de l'armoire de Sam sur le lit. Elle lui avait fait essayé une robe noire très sexy que Sam avait rejeté immédiatement, une mini-jupe grise et un chemisier blanc que les deux parties avait repoussés. Sam avait choisi une jupe bleue arrivant au-dessus du genou et un tee-shirt blanc légèrement décolleté. Cassandra trouvait cela beaucoup trop mièvre.

Finalement, elles étaient tombées d'accord sur une tenue : un corsaire noir moulant, un débardeur noir dos nu mettant en valeur sa poitrine, une petite veste en jean sans manche par-dessus, et des sandales noires avec un léger talon. C'était assez sexy sans être vulgaire.

Cassandra avait conseillé à Sam de se maquiller très peu : mascara, léger trait de crayon noir et brillant à lèvre rosé. Une coiffure simple avait aussi été décidée.

Sam se sentait plutôt en confiance. Elle était à l'aise dans ses vêtements et savait qu'elle ne paraîtrait ni trop habillée, ni négligée.

- Je te remercie ma puce.

- A ton service ! Tu me raconteras tout !

- Promis !

Une fois qu'elle eu déposée la jeune fille chez sa mère, elle rentra chez elle et eu juste le temps de s'assoir quelques minutes sur le canapé au calme, qu'il fallait déjà partir. Elle mit un peu de parfum, pris son sac à main, ses clés, et décolla.

Elle arriva à 20 heures piles. Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà là. Bien sûr, le premier avait amené le second. Pas de trace en revanche de Jack et son « amie ».

- Salut !

- Bonsoir Sam ! Vous êtes très belle !

- Oh, merci beaucoup Daniel !

- Je vous trouve très en beauté également Major Carter.

- Merci Teal'c, je suis ravie de savoir que je corresponds aux critères de beauté des jaffas ! Alors, le colonel est en retard, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… Plaisanta Sam

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack et Hélène arrivèrent. Sam pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme plus mure qu'elle. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Jack, soit une bonne dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle. Elle était brune, les cheveux mi-longs, ondulés. Elle était charmante. Ses yeux marron et son visage en général étaient doux. Elle inspirait la sympathie. D'ailleurs, elle était souriante quand elle s'avança vers eux vêtue d'une robe simple, blanche à fleurs rouges. Elle se dit que finalement, Jack appréciait le genre mièvre.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur celle qu'elle ne voulait pas qualifier de rivale qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à Jack. Chose incompréhensible pour elle car Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle le trouvait magnifique. Il portait un jean foncé, plus moulant que d'habitude, ainsi qu'une chemise grise foncée. Elle pouvait entrevoir la peau halée de son torse. Il faisait chaud tout à coup. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum de là où elle était.

Jack voulu faire les présentations, mais Hélène pris les choses en main.

- Alors, vous vous êtes Daniel : les lunettes.

Tout le monde rit et Sam compris que Jack les avait décris à Hélène.

- Murray, encore plus costaud que je ne me l'imaginais. En posant les yeux sur Sam, Hélène parut gênée. Et… Je suis désolée mais Jack ne m'a pas parlé de vous.

Sam et ses deux camarades étaient assez choqués. Quand à Jack, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Eh bien c'est normal, moi je ne suis que son second.

- Et le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Je te présente Samantha Carter, Sam, une amie.

Jack ne savait plus quels mots utiliser, et Sam semblait ne pas vouloir l'aider.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Sam.

- Moi de même. Répondit la jeune femme avec le sourire.

Tout le monde s'installa, Jack et Hélène d'un côté de la table, côte à côte, Daniel et Teal'c chacun à un bout de la table, et Sam en face du couple. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la pire place. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Ils prirent un apéritif et Hélène et Jack racontèrent, sur la demande de Daniel, leur première rencontre. Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois à la supérette. En effet, Hélène y était caissière. Jack allait faire ses courses et ils plaisantèrent ensemble. Voilà, c'était fait, simple comme Jack O'neill.

Sam était dépitée. Mais que croyait-elle ? Hélène était une femme simple, de l'âge de Jack, qui travaillait 20 heures par semaine. Il était évident que c'était une femme comme elle qu'il fallait à son Colonel, pas Sam Carter. Définitivement pas.

La jolie brune avait enjôlée Daniel, et Teal'c souriait. Sam avait les yeux dans le vide, accablée par ses constatations. Elle avait complètement décroché de la conversation.

- Alors, et vous Sam ! Vous êtes donc dans l'armée ?

L'interpellation d'Hélène avait légèrement fait sursauter la jeune femme.

- Euh oui, c'est exact, je suis Major dans l'Air Force. Mais je suis aussi astrophysicienne.

- Astro quoi ? Genre astrologue. Hélène riait de bon cœur.

- Carter est une scientifique, répondit sobrement Jack.

Sam était quelque peu perturbée par la réaction d'Hélène. Elle se sentait idiote. Comme si elle devait avoir honte d'être une brillante scientifique. Et puis non, finalement, elle était vexée. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait d'elle ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Oui, j'ai un doctorat d'astrophysique, c'est la science qui étudie les étoiles, je fais simple pour que vous compreniez.

Cette fois ci elle avait été condescendante. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle. D'ailleurs, deux paires d'yeux lui lançaient un regard désapprobateur. Teal'c se contenta de son jeu de sourcils habituel.

- Désolée, je… je suis vraiment désolée. Bafouilla Sam.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas vexée. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends rien à la science. Et d'ailleurs ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Mais, dites-moi, je suis surprise de voir une femme comme vous dans l'armée.

- Une femme comme moi ?

- Ne me dites pas que toutes les femmes de l'armée arborent des décolletés comme le votre. Je veux dire, c'est très joli, vous êtes très belle et féminine. Mais l'image des femmes dans l'armée est plutôt « garçon manqué ».

- Sam était gênée. Elle avait l'impression qu'Hélène la provoquait, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Peut-être était-elle juste quelqu'un de direct, comme Jack. Et un autre point commun à ajouter à la liste ! Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux rester courtoise.

- En fait cette image est un peu erronée. L'armée a beaucoup évoluée et accepte plus les femmes. Même s'il faut avouer qu'il existe encore du machisme. J'ai beaucoup de chance car mon supérieur est irréprochable à ce niveau là.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Elle avait gagné des points et pensait s'être rattrapée, il avait l'air flatté.

- Merci Carter. Ajouta Jack

Elle était rassurée. Elle ne se l'était pas mis à dos et c'était important pour elle.

Les conversations reprirent et Sam décrocha de nouveau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Jack et Hélène, Jack et elle… Concrètement, elle avait mal. Cette soirée était dure pour elle. Elle souriait et hochait la tête mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle espérait que cela ne se voyait pas trop.

Finalement, elle partit en premier, prétextant être fatiguée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Le lundi matin fut vite arrivé. Sam redoutait de revoir Jack, et même Daniel. Elle savait que Teal'c ne lui ferait aucune réflexion.

Jack aussi appréhendait de revoir Sam. Il l'avait trouvé froide et totalement ailleurs. D'ailleurs Hélène lui avait fait la réflexion. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la jeune femme. Etant très franche, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle pensait que Sam était une salope arrogante et aguicheuse. Cela n'avait pas du tout plût à Jack qui s'était fortement énervé. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à la juger alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, et que c'était une femme merveilleuse. Hélène en avait déduit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui soumit cette idée, Jack ne put nier. Hélène avait prit ses affaires et était parti.

Là tout de suite, le colonel était en colère. En colère contre lui parce qu'il aurait du dire à sa petite amie qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Sam. Même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de solution à tout ça. Mais il était aussi en colère contre Sam, et il allait le lui faire savoir.

Assise à son bureau dans son labo, Sam ouvrit le courrier que l'on venait de lui déposer. Il s'agissait d'une proposition d'emploi, comme on lui en présentait tous les mois. Celle-ci était à peu près similaire à une précédente : s'établir à temps plein dans la zone 51 pour étudier tous les artéfacts provenant de planètes visitées par les équipes SG. Elle lu le dossier mais fini par le poser sur le côté. Encore un qui finirait dans la pile « au cas où » se dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack fit son entrée. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Jack semblait vouloir parler. Sam l'y incita :

- Vous vouliez me parler mon colonel ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Hélène ?

- Oh, c'est une femme charmante.

- Charmante. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a pensé de vous. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris mais pendant le dîner vous étiez totalement absente, et quand vous êtes intervenue c'est pour jouer les garces. Si ça ne vous intéressait pas de rencontrer mon amie il fallait le dire. Je vous ai invitée par politesse mais vous ne m'avez rendu la pareille samedi !

Sam avait tout écouté, sans broncher. Seulement elle avait du mal à encaisser le choc. C'était comme s'il lui avait donné des gifles en continu pendant une longue minute. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dit garce ? Il lui en voulait, et elle s'en voulait. Après tout, quel droit avait-elle de jouer les femmes jalouses. Elle aurait dû le soutenir, elle s'était déçue et l'avait déçu lui.

- Je suis désolée mon colonel. Vous présenterez mes excuses à Hélène. J'étais fatiguée samedi soir et je n'ai pas été correcte. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Hélène et vous allez très bien ensemble, vous avez beaucoup de points communs.

Jack sentit que ce mea culpa lui coûtait car cette situation la faisait souffrir. Elle n'avait pas voulu saboter la soirée ou sa relation. Elle était simplement triste. Alors c'est lui qui s'en voulut tout à coup. Il réalisa qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup. Sam gardait la tête baissée. Il fit donc de même, et posa les yeux sur l'offre d'emploi. Il ne releva pas. Il se demandait quoi faire maintenant. Mais peut-être qu'après tout c'était mieux comme ça. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle et lui ce ne serait jamais possible. De toute façon il était persuadé qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux que lui. Il tenta donc une stratégie.

- Vous pouvez être désolée. Continuez de bosser, parce qu'en dehors de votre travail vous n'êtes pas bien brillante.

Sam avait du mal à retrouver son souffle après de tels mots alors que Jack se retournait pour partir.

Avant de passer la porte, le colonel se retourna pour regarder sa victime. Il la vit écraser une larme et s'emparer d'un dossier. Il partit alors. En marchant il se souvenu que le dossier qu'elle avait attrapé était l'offre de poste. Il eu soudain une sueur froide. Allait-elle quitter son travail parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec lui à cause de son comportement ?

Il s'était écoulé une semaine et l'ambiance avait été très froide. Ils étaient partis en mission et Daniel leur avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Même Teal'c avait exprimé son mécontentement. Sam avait maintenu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Enfin Jack avait admis qu'il avait du mal à parler à Carter en ce moment mais que tous devaient admettre qu'il n'y avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Simplement ils ne se parlaient pas. Il constata au visage de son major qu'il l'avait blessé une fois de plus.

Jack avait réfléchis à tout ça. Il voulait que Sam l'oublie, qu'elle vive sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser et surtout pas qu'elle parte à cause de lui. Elle était faite pour ce travail et ils avaient trop besoin d'elle ici. De plus, s'il ne pouvait y avoir de relation sentimentale entre eux c'est parce que rien ne devait perturber leur travail si important. Enfin, c'était une des raisons. Les autres étant l'interdiction militaire pure et simple, avec pour finalité la cour martiale. Mais les règlements n'avaient jamais arrêté Jack O'neill. Il devait bien avouer que si rien n'avançait depuis si longtemps c'était parce qu'il avait trop peur de… de tout en fait !

Il décida donc de changer de stratégie. Il devait rester son ami car il en avait trop besoin, et il était sûr que c'était réciproque. Etre proche d'elle pour l'aider à avancer. C'était un beau projet, mais difficile à accomplir. Il devait lui parler et la soutenir dans une vie sans lui. Il ne la trouva ni dans son labo, ni au mess, ni à la salle de sport, ni chez Daniel. Il finit par tenter ses quartiers, où elle se trouvait finalement.

- Carter, je voudrais vous parler.

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

Elle avait été un peu surprise qu'il vienne la voir. Elle se disait d'ailleurs qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas et qu'elle allait devoir s'y coller. Daniel avait raison, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

- Voilà… Ca ne peut pas durer.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Vous n'auriez pas dû encaisser sans rien dire.

- J'ai moi aussi été déçue par mon comportement.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment été déçu vous savez. Je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que je vous ai dit. C'est simplement que je ne sais pas comment agir avec vous… J'ai décidé d'être honnête. Vous et moi ce n'est pas possible, et pourtant vous attendez toujours quelque chose de moi. Mais moi je n'ai rien à vous offrir, et vous méritez tellement mieux que ça. Franchement, vous êtes une femme fantastique, tellement brillante et belle ! Je ne peux pas être avec vous, je ne le veux pas. Mais je suis toujours votre ami. Je vous demande d'être heureuse Sam, c'est trop important. Trouvez un homme bien, qui sera à la hauteur. Ca ne va pas être facile mais on va y arriver.

- On ?

Sam pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait, c'était trop douloureux. Il n'y avait pas de solution, même en démissionnant. Car il avait été clair, il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? Et maintenant il voulait lui trouver quelqu'un. Quelle étrange situation. Elle devait avoir l'air bien désespérée !

- Oui. Carter vous ne sortez jamais de votre labo. Vous devez décrocher du boulot !

Sam rit.

- Mon colonel, ces trois derniers mois je suis sorti avec trois hommes différents. Nous sommes allés au restaurant et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai couché avec deux d'entre eux.

Jack avait du mal à croire qu'elle lui avait dit cela !

- Eh bien, je vous ai peut-être jugée trop vite ! Enfin, non pas que je vous juge là ! Enfin je veux dire… Arrrh ! Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est bien que vous sortiez, je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas.

Sam avait laissé Jack s'empêtrer. Elle s'amusait de le voir mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour rencontrer des hommes mon colonel. Mais je suis contente que vous m'ayez dit tout ça parce que maintenant je sais… je sais notre histoire n'existe pas et n'existera jamais…

- Je suis désolée, vous méritez mieux que ça, et je vous le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

- Je vous remercie.

- Sam, nous sommes amis ?

- Toujours.

Ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux, et ce « toujours » avait pour eux une signification bien particulière.

- Attends, quoi ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Cassandra

Sam était chez Janet et Cassandra. Cela faisait un mois que Sam et Jack se reparlait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui avait changé était que de temps en temps, Jack demandait à Sam s'il y avait du nouveau. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement cette nouvelle relation où elle était censée lui parler de ses relations amoureuses. Surtout qu'elles étaient inexistantes. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle racontait à son colonel/confident. Elle préférait lui dire qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf. Il souriait et la laissait tranquille.

- Oui.

- Et toi tu lui as dit que tu avais couché avec deux hommes les deux derniers mois ? Repris Janet

Les trois femmes étaient assises à une table de jardin. Le temps le permettait. Il faisait beau et Sam avait fini par avouer la situation sous les demandes insistantes de Cassandra et sa mère.

- Oui, pour qu'il ne pense pas que je suis désespérée. Et puis après tout c'est vrai. Pourquoi le cacher, lui m'a bien présenté sa petite amie…

- Bien sûr, tu as eu tout à fait raison. Il faut qu'il arrête de te voir comme une chose parfaite, qui n'attendrait que lui. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu pourrais enfin voir quelqu'un parce que Monsieur l'a décidé ? Les hommes…

- Ce n'était pas comme ça Janet…

- Mais tu vas lui obéir ? Questionna Janet

- Je n'ai pas à lui obéir. Oui, je vais continuer à voir d'autres personnes. Mais je le fais pour moi et pas pour lui.

- Il va falloir que tu t'investisses plus si tu veux que ça marche désormais. Ajouta Janet

- Je sais mais je… C'est très dur. Ma tête a envie d'avancer, surtout après cette conversation. Mais mon cœur est toujours accroché à lui. Je sais que c'est ridicule dit comme ça mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens. Les hommes que j'ai rencontrés étaient très bien, charmants, et j'avais des points communs avec eux. Mais au bout d'un moment je finissais toujours par vouloir être seule. Je m'ennuyais, je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'en suis même à me demander si j'oublierai un jour Jack O'neill.

- C'est tellement beau et triste votre histoire.

- Cassandra, ce n'est pas un mélodrame…

- Mais si !

Sam se dit que finalement, Cassandra avait raison, c'était un mélodrame, en tout cas pour elle.

- J'appelle une ambulance ?

Ce jour là, elle avait bien cru y rester. Et Jack crut mourir lui aussi, par peur de la perdre. Alors qu'elle reposait là sur son épaule, il se sentait rassuré, soulagé même. Elle continuerait à être là, près de lui, en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il savait qu'elle voyait un nouvel homme. Cette fois-ci elle lui avait même dit son nom « Pete ». C'était un flic. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais Daniel et Teal'c si, et ils lui avaient assuré que c'était un type bien et très sympa. Il s'occupait bien de Sam. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Cependant il devait bien admettre que ça le faisait souffrir de la savoir avec un autre, de savoir qu'elle allait peut-être s'envoler pour de bon, et fonder une famille. Mais elle le méritait. De plus, il lui avait demandé subtilement si elle avait envisagé de changer de travail un jour. Elle lui avait assuré que cela ne lui avait traversé l'esprit que quelques minutes. Jack avait soufflé, apaisé.

Sam rentra chez elle après deux jours de repos à l'infirmerie. Elle était encore épuisée. Son périple avait été très éprouvant physiquement et psychologiquement. De plus son père était parti pour elle ne savait combien de temps. Et elle se retrouvait en face d'une tasse de thé que lui avait préparé Pete. Il était bien sûr aux petits soins avec elle. Il savait pour la porte des étoiles. Elle avait décidé de s'engager avec lui. Il était différent des autres. Il avait un bon nombre de qualités mais ne paraissait pas parfait, comme les précédents hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Pete était plus… normal. Mais là tout de suite elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il la laisse un peu tranquille. Dans ces moment là elle avait plus de mal à faire semblant. Elle se détestait de ressentir cela, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être près de Jack, que ce soit lui qui la réconforte.

Elle reprit le travail une semaine plus tard et finalement tout finit par rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Je reviens lundi, frais et dispo.

- Accordé.

Jack avait de nouveau téléchargé la bibliothèque des anciens dans son cerveau. Il voulait rentrer chez lui pour le reste du week-end. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le perdre dans très peu de temps. En mission, elle savait que tout le monde était en danger, et lui particulièrement car il couvrait les arrières de tout le monde. Mais dans le feu de l'action, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance pour s'en sortir. Il avait ce don. Seulement là, c'était quelque chose en lui, comme un cancer. Ca l'effrayait tellement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est espérer l'assistance des Asgards.

Elle était rentrée chez elle le samedi soir assez tôt. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'était pas restée travailler. Elle tournait littéralement en rond chez elle ! Heureusement elle était seule, Pete travaillait à San Diego. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de jouer le jeu du petit couple heureux ce soir. Elle voulait tellement être avec Jack. Elle pleura dans son lit en imaginant une existence sans l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait en effet fini par comprendre qu'elle n'oublierait jamais Jack. Il était encré en elle. Il était son âme sœur, son grand amour, l'homme de sa vie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de savoir qu'il était de nouveau célibataire. Elle l'avait compris car Pete était fait pour elle, et pourtant, même si elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer Jack. Même s'ils s'éloignaient géographiquement, il serait toujours dans son cœur.

Mais elle avait décidé -puisqu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle, et elle comprenait qu'il ait ses raisons, vu son passé- d'avoir une vie à elle, pour ne pas regretter, tout en admettant qu'elle aimait un homme en secret. Une double vie en quelque sorte, qui ne faisait de mal à personne puisqu'il ne se passait rien de concret.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions car désormais elle pensait que les regrets, elle les aurait si elle ne revoyait plus jamais Jack et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'être avec lui.

Las de pleurer dans son lit, elle se leva, mit une veste sur sa nuisette blanche et sortit.

Garée devant chez le colonel O'neill, elle n'hésita que quelques minutes, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle le voit.

Il était 22 heures quand elle frappa à la porte. Jack devait être à côté de la porte car il lui ouvrit tout de suite. Il était torse nu, en caleçon, les yeux endormis par le sommeil et une bouteille d'eau à la main.

- Carter ?

- Mon colonel, c'est rare quand je vous vois boire de l'eau en dehors des repas.

- Carter, il est tard, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il fallait que je vous voie. Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Demanda Sam, précautionneuse

- Non. Enfin, j'étais au lit, je me suis levé pour aller chercher cette bouteille d'eau. Entrez.

Sam s'exécuta mais resta dans l'entrée, face à Jack.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Quoi ? Mettre votre tête dans ce machin ?

Sam hocha la tête.

- Vous rigolez. Carter, vous êtes l'une des plus grandes ressources naturelles de ce pays, voire même, l'un de nos trésors nationaux. Non, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Même si on trouve la cité perdue des anciens, et même si là-bas on trouve de quoi vaincre les Goa'ulds…

- Là, ça vaudrait le coup. La coupa-t-il

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Reprit-elle au bout d'un court silence

- C'est pas un bon sujet. Venez plutôt vous installer dans le salon. Je vais aller prendre un tee-shirt et vous chercher une bière.

Il commença à se retourner mais Sam saisit son poignet.

- Mon colonel attendez… Jack, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. J'ai besoin que vous m'ayez tenu dans vos bras au moins une fois.

Elle savait à quoi cela ressemblait. Elle quémandait un câlin. Mais elle se fichait de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle en avait trop besoin. Si jamais…

- Carter… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Peu importe.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme avec qui elle avait envie d'être là tout de suite. Elle le sera fort contre elle, nichant son visage dans son cou. Jack ne put résister. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la ramena à lui, la soulevant du sol. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il était heureux qu'elle ait pris cette initiative car s'il ne s'en sortait pas, il aurait au moins connu ce bonheur. Il se jura de repenser à ce moment lors de sa possible agonie. C'était un instant parfait, magique.

Sam lévitait littéralement et émotionnellement. Elle était si bien là, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle s'écarta pour voir le visage de l'homme qui la tenait fermement à sa hauteur. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un court moment front contre front, respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Sam laissa courir ses lèvres sur le visage de Jack sans s'attarder, comme si elle pouvait se brûler, comme si elle voulait encore résister, comme si ce qui suivait allait être douloureux. Mais elle avait mis son partenaire à bout. Jack s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue, voir même avec violence. Son envie d'elle était devenue insoutenable. Elle était allée trop loin et l'avait poussé au point de non retour. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Sam répondait bien évidemment aux attaques de son amant. Lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche dans son cou ses gémissements se firent plus importants. Elle sentait le feu monter en elle. Jack parcourait rapidement le corps qu'il avait tant désiré pendant sept ans. Ses mains virevoltaient sous la veste de la jeune femme. Il voulait tout, tout de suite, comme un affamé à qui l'on offre un festin.

Tout à coup la belle se sentit transportée. C'était le cas. Jack l'avait de nouveau soulevée, et elle comprit où il souhaitait en venir. Elle enroula donc ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Jack déposa Sam sur le lit et se colla à elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il retira enfin sa veste. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'elle était en nuisette. Sam profita de ce moment de répit pour embrasser son torse, y frottant de temps en temps sa joue, caressant son ventre puis son dos. Elle voulut retourner son homme mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt à jouer le jeu des préliminaires. Il saisi ses cuisses et colla son bassin au sien. Puis commença à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine tout en caressant un sein encore couvert. Sam était possédée par le plaisir, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, se laissait faire. C'était si bon. Jack finit par retirer la nuisette encombrante sans oublier de laisser courir ses mains au passage. Lorsqu'il se décolla de son amante pour finir de lui ôter le vêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour observer le spectacle. Sam Carter était pratiquement nue, sous lui. Il l'avait à sa merci, elle le regardait avec désir et il put entendre un « Jack » presque suppliant. Il saisit sa main et l'embrassa comme une chose fragile. Sam était bouleversée et savait que ce n'était que le début.

Jack partit à l'assaut de la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer du plaisir chez elle. Il était à bout, et elle aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que Jack retirait le dernier vêtement que sa partenaire portait. Elle fit de même avec lui. Puis elle saisit les fesses de Jack pour le rapprocher et le sentir mieux. Elle remonta ses hanches mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la garder serrée bien fort contre lui. Il voulait se souvenir toute sa vie de ce moment. Mais Sam le supplia « je t'en prie Jack ». Alors il la fit sienne. Et ce fut une délivrance pour chacun d'eux. Jack éprouvait un plaisir inédit. Il crut mourir. Il se dit d'ailleurs que cela pourrait arriver, il aurait connu ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé une femme. Quand à Sam, c'était si fort pour elle qu'elle pleura de bonheur. Lorsque Jack s'en aperçut, il s'inquiéta.

- Est-ce que je te fais mal ?

- Non ! C'est parfait.

Sam regarda l'homme de sa vie dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je t'aime Jack, je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent mais leurs désirs étaient trop inassouvis pour que la pause ne dure. Ils reprirent la danse plus rapidement. Ils feraient les choses romantiquement une autre fois. Dans l'instant c'était vorace, animal. La jouissance vint vite. Des années de passion inapaisées avaient eu raison d'une éventuelle volonté de faire durer les choses.

Ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés. Jack se retourna sur le dos mais Sam se jeta sur lui, se collant au torse de son amant. « Sers-moi ». Lui dit-elle. Et il obéit sans plus attendre. Il la serra fort. Il embrassa ses cheveux, son front, son visage. Il la sentait trembler, alors il ramena la couverture sur eux. Sam avait froid de l'intérieur. Elle eu froid dès le moment où Jack ne fut plus en elle. Ils finirent par s'endormir comme ça, épuisés, l'un contre l'autre.

Le sommeil ne fut pas profond. Sam se réveilla dix minutes plus tard. Elle était toujours effondrée sur Jack. Elle sourit. Elle était si bien. Elle leva la tête et Jack la regarda. Elle se dit qu'il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille et espéra ne pas l'avoir trop fait patienter.

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à se parler, et ils n'étaient pas encore rassasiés. Alors, Sam commença ce qu'elle voulut faire plus tôt, partir explorer le corps de Jack O'neill. Et quel corps ! Elle l'excita juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Jack prenne les choses en main. Lui aussi en profita. Il l'allongea sur le dos et saisit ses deux pieds. Il les embrassa et descendit tranquillement vers les mollets, les cuisses, l'entrecuisse, le ventre, les seins, le cou, les oreilles, le front, le nez, les joues, le menton et pour finir, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le désir était éveillé chez chacun d'eux.

Sam retourna son amant et le domina, assise sur lui. Il caressa ses cuisses en se redressant. Il l'embrassa et lui fit de nouveau l'amour. Cette fois-ci fut plus lente, plus tendre, plus longue, chacun était plus attentif à son partenaire. Mais la passion était aussi forte. Jack marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Sam comprit qu'il parlait en ancien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, car cela lui rappela que Jack était mourant. Ce flot de données en lui allait bientôt le détruire. Elle décida de profiter de l'instant présent, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir pour de bon l'un contre l'autre vers deux heures du matin.

Jack se réveilla à onze heures. Cela faisait deux heures que Sam était éveillée, mais elle n'avait eu ni le courage de réveiller Jack, ni celui de se lever. Elle resta donc dans ses bras, à caresser son torse doucement et distraitement. Elle pensait à beaucoup de choses : la situation qu'il faudrait gérer s'il s'en sortait, le fait qu'elle avait trompé Pete, un moyen de sauver Jack… Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier caressait son dos. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle se redressa et se cala contre lui pour le regarder attentivement. Il souriait, avait l'air heureux mais fatigué.

- Bonjour. Lui dit-il, brisant le silence parfait

- Bonjour.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant qu'ils s'observaient. Que dire après une telle nuit ?

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et profitèrent encore un peu. Ils finirent par se lever une demi-heure plus tard. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, prirent une douche ensemble. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé hormis quelques banalités.

Assis tous deux sur le canapé, Jack et Sam était enlacés. Sam avait revêtu un jean qu'elle gardait au cas où dans sa voiture et un chemisier laissé par Hélène.

Le couple n'était pas plus bavard mais Sam finit par rompre le silence :

- On trouvera un moyen Jack. Je ferai tout pour te sauver.

Jack voulu répondre mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. S'en suivit la voix de Daniel. Il expliqua que Teal'c et lui se baladaient et qu'ils avaient vu la voiture de Sam. Ils avaient donc décidé de s'arrêter. Bien entendu cette histoire ne tenait pas la route une seule seconde et Sam et Jack se sourirent, amusés par cette excuse ridicule. Daniel demanda s'ils dérangeaient mais on leur répondit par la négative.

Ils partagèrent un bon moment tous les quatre. Plus tard le général Hammond vient leur annoncer qu'on le relevait de ses fonctions à la base. Cela les laissa incrédules. Quoi qu'il en soit ils se retrouveraient lundi, soit le lendemain, à la base.

Le général Hammond partit assez tôt, après le déjeuner. Daniel, Teal'c et Sam restèrent jusqu'au soir et dinèrent ensemble chez Jack. Sam resta dormir. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu, évitant une longue conversation. Ce qu'ils voulaient avant tout était apprécier la présence de l'autre. Ils se couchèrent dès le départ de leurs invités. Sam prononça un « je t'aime » qui fut important pour Jack. Ils s'endormirent sur cette parole.

Le Docteur Weir avait prétendu savoir ce que représentait le colonel à leurs yeux. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de combien il pouvait compter pour elle. L'homme qu'ils voulaient laisser dans un cercueil Ancien était l'homme de sa vie… et le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Fin du chapitre 1. Il y aura une suite si cette première partie vous a plût…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment ! J'ai donc écrit un second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous accrocherez de nouveau. J'ai eu plus de difficultés pour l'écrire que le précédent. Mais finalement l'inspiration est venue ! Bonne lecture…_

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

**2****ème**** partie**

- Ton enfant va très bien Sam.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen Janet. Nous utiliserons le vaisseau que le Colonel a modifié pour se rendre sur Yalla. Nous y trouverons les Asgards là-bas.

- Sam… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Comment ça ?

- Jusque là je t'ai aidé à cacher ta grossesse parce que vous ne partiez pas en mission, mais je ne peux pas t'autoriser à partir en vaisseau spatial vers une autre galaxie enceinte de 3 mois ! Surtout compte-tenu de la particularité inédite de ton état !

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Je vais très bien, vraiment très bien. Janet, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir, je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner.

- Mais si tu perdais ce bébé ?

- Franchement, ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est de retrouver le Colonel O'neill.

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de détermination dans les yeux que Janet avait fini par céder. Elle continuerait à la couvrir.

**XXXX**

- Alors, vous avez convaincu Weir de nous laisser tenter le coup ?

- Non Daniel, je l'ai convaincue de « nous » laisser tenter le coup. Dit-elle en désignant Teal'c et elle-même du doigt. Vous restez là. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

**XXXX**

Finalement, Sam et Teal'c avaient embarqué tous deux. Ils n'avaient que très peu discuté durant le voyage. Sam décida de se rattraper un peu vis-à-vis de son compagnon de route et lui proposa un sandwich.

- Non merci. Répondit Teal'c

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir un peu délaissé pendant le voyage.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Alors… Comment va Rya'c, et Ishta ?

- Bien.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Comment va Pete Shanahan ? Reprit Teal'c

- Bien. Je suppose.

Teal'c hocha un sourcil et Sam se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

- Nous avons rompu. J'ai rompu.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre grossesse ?

- Quoi ? Teal'c, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous êtes enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Enfin, oui ! Mais, je ne comprends pas, comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous avez pris du poids au niveau de l'abdomen.

Sam resta sans voix. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pris assez de poids pour que quelqu'un le remarque. Ce qui la rassura fut qu'il s'agissait de Teal'c, et que Teal'c remarquait tout.

- Oui, effectivement je suis enceinte d'un mois.

- Il me semble que cela ne devrait pas se voir sur votre corps à un tel stade.

- Vous avez raison. Mais il s'avère que ma grossesse est… particulière.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Franchement, je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même ! Je sais que je suis enceinte d'un mois car cet enfant est celui du Colonel O'neill. Et… bref, j'ai fait un test de paternité, c'est le Colonel O'neill le père et donc cet enfant a bien été conçu il y a un mois. Sauf que d'après le Docteur Frasier mon enfant a trois mois. Il évolue extrêmement rapidement. Ce n'est pas du tout normal pour un humain. Ce qui me fait croire que… ce n'est pas un humain...

Teal'c avait l'air perdu, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Lorsque cet enfant a été conçu, le Colonel O'neill avait les connaissances des anciens en lui. Quand à moi, avec les protéines de Jolinar dans le sang… On peut comprendre que cet enfant ne soit pas vraiment normal.

- Cela vous effraie-t-il ?

- Vous rigolez ? Bien sûr ! C'est horriblement effrayant ! Un être à la fois humain, ancien et Goa'uld grandit dans mon corps. On serait apeuré à moins…

- Mais vous allez élever cet enfant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez que dans notre pays on peut mettre fin à une grossesse si on le désir. Quoique pour moi il sera probablement trop tard… Je ne sais pas quoi faire Teal'c.

- Cet enfant pourrait-être un atout considérable dans la lutte contre nos ennemis.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

**XXXX**

Les calculs de Sam étaient corrects et ils arrivèrent bientôt près de Yalla. Cependant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. Un trou noir s'était formé et les aspirait dangereusement. Ils furent sauvés de justesse par ce bon vieux Thor.

Mais alors qu'elle tirait à flot sur les réplicateurs présents sur le vaisseau Asgard, Sam se retrouva happée par un faisceau lumineux. Elle atterrit en face de son vieil ami Numéro 5.

- Numéro 5 !

- Vous pensiez ne jamais me revoir j'imagine…

Sam tenta de faire comprendre à Numéro 5 qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'elle et son équipe avaient pu faire au jeune homme. Mais cela fut vain. Le réplicateur inséra sa main dans le cerveau de Sam. Il commença alors à la torturer affreusement. Numéro 5 était terriblement en colère, il était déterminé à se venger de la trahison qu'il avait subit. Lorsqu'elle pleura et le supplia assez fort, Numéro 5 changea de tactique.

Elle se retrouva dans un lit. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle constata qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais elle avait pourtant l'impression de connaître les lieux. Elle enfila des vêtements et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle alla dehors et finit par y trouver… Numéro 5.

- Numéro 5 ? Vous êtes conscient qu'une maison à la campagne ce n'est pas une torture…

- Mais… De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi, Pete !

- C'est une blague ? Je vous reconnais Numéro 5 !

Numéro 5 était incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Vous ne voyez donc pas Pete Shanahan ?

- Non… Pourquoi est-ce que je le verrais ?

- Parce que je souhaitais vous montrer qu'avec moi, sous la forme de Pete Shanahan, vous pourriez être heureuse. Vous pourriez avoir tout ce que vous voulez.

- Alors d'après vous, ce que je veux c'est une maison à la campagne avec Pete ? Ce serait surement plus tranquille que ce qui se profile remarquez… Marmonna Sam

- C'est ce qu'indique la surface de votre esprit. J'aurais peut-être dû aller chercher plus loin. Mais peu importe, cela aurait dû marcher quand même. Vous n'auriez pas dû me voir moi, mais Pete Shanahan.

- Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Il y a un instant vous me torturiez et là vous dites que vous voulez me rendre heureuse ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

- Je vous aime Major Carter.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous aime. Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre trahison m'ait fait si mal ?

- C'est incroyable que vous puissiez ressentir quoi que soit. Mais vous savez les émotions humaines sont très complexes ! Et vous ne ferez jamais mon bonheur en m'enfermant ici éternellement. Je ne jouerai jamais le jeu ! Jamais !

- Alors je ferai votre malheur !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la torturer de nouveau mais elle put saisir son bras. Elle parvint même à le retenir.

- Mais comment faites-vous cela ? Vous êtes différente, il ya une force en vous que je ne comprends pas. Vous avez pu déjouer mes ruses et vous avez la force mentale de m'arrêter ! Aucun humain n'a cette force là !

- C'est peut-être que je ne suis pas humaine !

- Comment cela ?

- Peu importe, mais maintenant on va revenir un peu à la réalité.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent alors dans le vaisseau réplicateur. Sam avait compris que le petit être en elle avait, en très peu de temps, saisi le fonctionnement d'un réplicateur ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle faisait croire à Numéro 5, mais en réalité elle ne contrôlait rien. C'est le bébé qui faisait tout le travail. Elle n'avait même pas décidé de stopper Numéro 5. Dès qu'il avait mis sa main dans son cerveau elle avait eu très peur qu'il découvre qu'elle attendait un enfant, et qu'il utilise cette faiblesse pour lui nuire. Mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas remarqué, même en sondant son esprit. Le petit prodige en elle avait probablement trouvé un moyen de se protéger et de cacher sa présence à l'ennemi. C'était incroyable.

Sam luttait toujours, alors Numéro 5, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle, préféra jeter l'éponge.

**XXXX**

Samantha se réveilla au son d'une voix criant son nom. C'était Teal'c. Ce dernier accourut vers elle et l'aida à se redresser. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Jack se pencher vers elle et poser sa main sur sa jambe, elle sentit une joie monter en elle. Il était là, il allait bien ! Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle. Elle eut d'ailleurs l'impression que tout son corps était en révolution.

- Mon Colonel, heureuse de vous voir !

- Merci Carter, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.

Elle sourit à Jack, et ses yeux brillèrent. Jack lui rendit son sourire.

**XXXX**

Sur le chemin du retour, Teal'c prit Sam à part.

- Major Carter, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

- Bien sûr Teal'c !

- Je voulais vous prévenir que le Colonel O'neill ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où il a téléchargé la bibliothèque des anciens dans son cerveau et celui où Thor l'a réveillé.

Samantha s'arrêta de marcher pour intégrer la nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui comptait. Il ne se souvenait pas de leur nuit magnifique, une nuit qu'elle, elle n'oublierait jamais. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui avait dit à quel point elle l'aimait, et qu'il lui avait répondu la même chose. Il ne se souvenait pas combien elle avait souffert de le voir mourir à petit feu.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Lui rappeler tout cela ? N'aurait-elle pas l'air désespéré ? Finalement Teal'c la sortit de ses questionnements :

- Peut-être retrouvera-t-il la mémoire bientôt.

Oui, il lui fallait prendre patience, il finirait par se souvenir. Il ne pouvait oublier tout ça. Toujours est-il qu'elle portait un enfant, et que cet enfant surpuissant était sa progéniture ! Cependant elle verrait ces choses là une par une de retour sur Terre. En effet elle devait bien avouer que ce voyage avait été éreintant. Elle avait encore en tête les images affreuses que Numéro 5 avait insérées dans son esprit. Soit dit en passant elle était persuadée que ce dernier avait réussit à s'échapper.

**XXXX**

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Général Jack O'neill. Brigadier Général Jack O'neill pour être précis. Ca changeait la donne.

Jack attendait que ces amis l'aident à prendre une décision. Voulait-il oui ou non être Général ? Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Il avait encore les idées embrouillées par les données Anciennes qui avaient été provisoirement stockées dans son cerveau. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé des choses très importantes durant la période qu'il avait oubliée.

D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que Carter attendait quelque chose de lui. Restait à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Daniel avait dit qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière par les réplicateurs. Cela lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il était convaincu qu'il la retrouverait. Elle était là, tout près, il l'avait senti. Et ce fut le cas.

Il prit finalement la décision d'accepter le poste, suivant les conseils de ses amis. Cela ne se refusait pas après tout ! Et puis il pourrait faire quelque chose de bien : promouvoir Sam Carter au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel par exemple.

Sous une douche bien chaude il put se détendre totalement. Des images érotiques lui virent alors à l'esprit. Cela le surprit mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait bien le droit de se laisser un peu aller. De plus, personne ne le saurait jamais. Fantasmer sur son second n'était pas très intègre mais ça restait entre lui… et lui. Ce qui l'étonna fut le réalisme des images. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs et non de son imaginaire. Il avait bien entendu déjà rêvé de Carter plus d'une fois, mais jamais cela n'avait parut si palpable ! Malheureusement Sam et lui n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. A moins que… Non, c'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Jack secoua la tête et décida finalement de penser à autre chose.

**XXXX**

Sam se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle voulait laisser le temps à Jack de se souvenir, de revenir vers elle pourquoi pas. Mais du temps elle en manquait cruellement. La « chose » en elle grandissait atrocement vite. Trois fois plus vite que la normale. Elle en était déjà à un mois, ce qui signifiait que dans deux petits mois, elle serait à terme ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant. D'autant plus que les missions allaient reprendre et Janet refuserait de continuer à la couvrir. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait révéler et à qui. Elle devait cependant à Jack de lui en parler en premier.

Elle décida donc d'aller le voir chez lui, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était là car elle avait vu sa voiture garée devant chez lui. Elle prit l'initiative d'aller voir dans le jardin et le trouva là, affalé sur une chaise de jardin, un livre ouvert posé sur sa poitrine et une bière sur la table. Il s'était apparemment endormi. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était à la tête de la base mais elle sentait que cela l'épuisait. Il fallait qu'il trouve son rythme.

- Mon Général ?

Jack se réveilla un peu surprit.

- Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Bien.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous chercher une bière.

Il revint avec un pack de bière. Sam avait prit place en face de lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant qu'il ne s'assoit. Le Général s'en rendit compte.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Carter ?

- Oui…

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Eh bien oui. Voilà, est-ce que vous souvenez de quelque chose concernant la période où vous aviez la connaissance des anciens dans la tête ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais me souvenir ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé…

- En fait des images passent dans mon esprit de temps en temps et j'ai l'impression que ce sont des souvenirs. Mais c'est tellement… énorme, voire impossible que je me dis que c'est mon imagination.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Si vous vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé et que moi je ne veux pas vous dire ce dont je crois me souvenir, on ne s'en sortira pas. J'ai tout mon temps mais…

- Pas moi. Je vais donc vous dire ce qui s'est passé.

Sam commença alors son récit, et fut totalement honnête. Ils avaient fait l'amour, ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite ils étaient restés professionnels jusqu'au bout. Elle avait prit sa relève quand il avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir prendre les décisions.

Jack avait écouté tête baissée sans l'interrompre.

- Finalement je me souvenais de tout… Reprit-il au bout de quelques temps

- C'est vrai ? C'est parfait.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valut que je ne me souvienne pas. Ca va être dur à oublier maintenant…

- Vous êtes un peu égoïste là ! Moi je me souviens et je dois vivre avec. D'ailleurs quelque chose me rappelle tous les jours cette nuit.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte Jack. Et j'attends votre enfant.

Jack resta bouche bée, fixant le regard de Sam pour voir si elle disait vrai. C'était idiot, elle ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang ! Samantha Carter, la femme de sa vie, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais aussi la personne avec qui il ne pouvait pas être, sous aucun prétexte, la personne qui l'avait déjà amenée au bord du précipice, et qui pouvait à tout moment l'entrainer vers le fond du gouffre, attendait un enfant de lui.

- J'aurai voulu attendre un peu, vous laisser plus de temps mais malheureusement tout va bien plus vite que je ne le voudrais.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas encore entendu le pire !

- Ah oui ? Vous me faites très peur là Carter.

- Lorsque nous avons conçu cet enfant, vous aviez la connaissance des Anciens en vous, et il est très probable que cela ait… affecté notre enfant.

- Affecté ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans les faits je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois. Mais cette grossesse se déroule trois fois plus vite que la normale. Dans moins de deux mois j'accoucherai. C'est trop tard pour avorter maintenant, je suis obligée de le garder. Et puis…

Sam voyait que Jack était totalement assommé par toutes ces informations. Elle continua néanmoins.

- Lorsque j'étais prisonnière de Numéro 5 il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? S'inquiéta Jack qui sortit de sa léthargie.

- En fait oui, mais il aurait pu m'en faire bien plus. Il m'a torturé un moment, puis il m'a enfermé dans une espèce de rêve. Une vie rêvée pour que j'y reste avec lui. Mais son plan n'a pas fonctionné correctement car il y avait comme des interférences.

- Des interférences ? Le bébé ?

- Oui, et lorsque Numéro 5 s'est fait plus agressif le bébé a senti que j'étais en danger, et en très peu de temps il avait comprit comment maîtriser un réplicateur. Ils ont commencé à lutter, le bébé à travers moi bien sûr. Je ne contrôlais plus rien ! Et puis je me suis retrouvée sur la planète où vous m'avez trouvé. C'est peut-être le bébé qui m'a ramené mais je pense que Numéro 5 l'a fait pour pouvoir s'enfuir. En tout cas, c'était vraiment… déstabilisant.

- Ca je veux bien vous croire Carter ! Ce bébé est très puissant. Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand il aura fini son développement ? Et puis, est-ce qu'il va continuer à grandir si vite lorsqu'il ne sera plus dans votre ventre ?

- C'est ce que je crains. J'ai très peur Jack. Pour vous, pour moi, et pour l'enfant surtout. Mais c'est mon bébé et quoi qu'il arrive je veux le protéger. Car je me dis que s'il est si particulier nous ne pourront surement pas le cacher. Il sera en danger, on voudra nous le prendre !

Le Général ne reprit pas la conversation, alors Sam continua.

- Jack je ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant je comprendrais. Vous ne vouliez pas avoir d'enfant mais moi si. Bon, peut-être pas dans ces circonstances mais… Je suis prête à assumer. Je voulais vous dire la vérité c'est tout.

- Carter… Je suis désolée de vous dire ça comme ça mais… Je ne me sens déjà pas capable d'élever un enfant, de donner ce qu'il faut d'amour. Et là je parle d'un enfant normal, pas d'un monstre ! J'ai besoin d'être seul. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, ça fait trop d'un coup.

- Bien sûr ! Je comprends tout à fait.

- Carter…

- Oui ?

- Bon sang mais vous ne preniez pas la pilule ? S'énerva Jack

Sam ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle sursauta même lorsqu'il se mit à crier.

- Eh bien si… Si bien sûr, je… Je prenais la pilule mais. Ca semble logique, un enfant qui est capable de se défendre face à un réplicateur ne s'arrête pas à une pilule enfin ! Ecoutez mon Général, je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Sur ce elle partit en courant.

Jack comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça, en commençant par encaisser le choc. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau encore plus embrumé que lorsqu'il avait téléchargé la bibliothèque des Anciens !

**XXXX**

Ils ne se revirent que le lundi de la semaine suivante. Beaucoup de choses se passaient à la base et Jack devait garder la tête froide, faire la part des choses entre ses problèmes professionnels et ses problèmes personnels. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Sam l'avait évité toute la matinée mais elle était obligée de se retrouver face à lui pour le briefing de la prochaine mission.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il l'avait encore mise en colère. Du moins il supposait qu'elle l'était face à sa réaction suite à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il avait repoussé la mission qu'elle avait préparée. Il jure qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais la décision devait être prise par le Chef, et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, le Chef, c'était lui !

Devant son ordinateur, Jack rédigeait sa lettre de démission. Tous les évènements récents lui faisaient comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour diriger la base. De plus les problèmes personnels ne cessaient de le hanter. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'en parler. Teal'c et Daniel ne pouvaient pas lui donner un avis sur la façon dont tout cela pourrait être géré politiquement. La meilleure personne pour l'aider, c'était le Général Hammond.

Dès le vendredi soir, il prit un avion pour se rendre à Washington. Le Général Hammond fut tout à fait surpris de voir Jack O'neill devant sa porte !

- Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là fiston ? Rit-il de bon cœur

- Bonsoir George. Je suis désolé de faire irruption comme ça chez vous aussi tard mais il faut que je parle à quelqu'un de la situation et… je pense que vous pourriez être de bon conseil.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas Jack. Je suis heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Entrez ! Alors, ne me dites pas que votre travail ne vous convient pas ?

- Eh bien… Pour tout vous dire, j'avais rédigé ma lettre de démission mais… Je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Jack, vous devez seulement trouver votre rythme. J'ai confiance en vous, vous allez y arriver.

- Je vais avoir un enfant.

Hammond resta bouche bée, tout comme Jack lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Mais le vieil homme finit par éclater de rire.

- Fiston ! C'est formidable ! Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus avec votre amie Hélène. C'est elle qui est enceinte ? Allez, dépêchez-vous racontez-moi tout !

- Non ce n'est pas Hélène. Et quand je vous dirais de qui il s'agit vous comprendrez mon désarroi. C'est le Colonel Carter.

- Samantha ! Samantha attend votre enfant ! Bon sang Jack, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas plus heureux que ça ? Enfin vous êtes fou d'elle et c'est réciproque. Jack voyons, ne faites pas l'idiot… Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je suis un peu surprit. J'ai fait un enfant à mon second. On passe en cour martial pour moins que ça !

- Vous pouvez démissionner vous avez ma bénédiction ! Rien est plus important que ça Jack, vous le savez pourtant ! Ecoutez, je ne veux pas minimiser le drame que vous avez vécu quand vous avez perdu votre fils, mais vous avez une seconde chance là. Vous ferez un très bon père, faites-moi confiance.

- Vous ne savez pas tout.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'intriguez !

- Nous avons conçu cet enfant lorsque j'avais les connaissances des Anciens en moi. Et l'enfant est particulier.

- Particulier ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus Ancien qu'humain. En fait j'ai même l'impression qu'il ne nous appartient pas. Je me suis débarrassé de toute cette saleté que j'avais dans la tête et voilà j'ai créé quelque chose avec cette saleté. J'ai un peu fait comprendre ça à Carter et là je crois que vraiment merdé.

- Vous pouvez le dire ! La pauvre. Comment vous êtes vous êtes rendus compte de la particularité de l'enfant ?

- Accrochez-vous bien : l'enfant grandit trois fois plus vite que la normale. Et ! Il est superpuissant. Lorsque Carter était prisonnière sur le vaisseau réplicateur elle a réussit à maîtriser Numéro 5. Ce bébé a été plus fort qu'un réplicateur humanoïde ! Franchement, n'allez pas me dire que vous rêvez d'avoir un enfant comme cela, dites-moi que vous me comprenez pitié !

- Jack, je comprends que ce soit assommant pour vous, ça l'est pour moi, alors j'imagine dans quel état vous êtes. Mais je vous trouve injuste. Cet enfant aura bien plus besoin de vous et de sa mère que n'importe quel autre enfant !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

- Maintenant vous allez cesser de faire l'enfant parce que vous commencez à m'énerver Jack ! On dirait un gamin de dix-sept ans dont la petite amie du lycée vient de tomber enceinte. Allez-vous assumer oui ?

- Bien sûr que je vais assumer ! Je ne peux pas la laisser gérer cela toute seule. Je vous dis simplement comment je le ressens. Je ne viens pas pour me faire engueuler…

- Je vous engueule parce que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin ! Comment va Samantha ? Est-ce qu'elle supporte bien la grossesse ? Une croissance accélérée de l'enfant doit chambouler tout son corps. Je présume qu'elle est suivie par le Docteur Frasier. Que dit-elle ? Au fait ! Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ?

Jack se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir voir Hammond. Il réalisait mieux les choses maintenant.

- George, je suis vraiment naze. Je suis incapable de répondre à vos questions. J'avoue que je vais avoir du mal à aimer cet enfant. Oui je sais c'est horrible. Mais je réalise que j'ai totalement abandonné Sam. Et elle pourtant je l'aimerai toujours. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux à propos de ça. Bon mais ça ne me dit pas comment on doit gérer la situation tout ça !

- Quand Samantha accouchera-t-elle ?

- Dans environ un mois et demi. Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux, c'est comme s'il était déjà là.

- Personne ne doit savoir que cet enfant a ces capacités. Il serait bien trop en danger. Il faut l'isoler. Samantha devrait prendre un congé maternité. Je sais qu'elle vient juste d'être promue colonel mais ce n'est pas le plus important maintenant.

- Oui, Janet la couvrira. Si elle se retire maintenant personne ne se rendra compte de la rapidité de sa grossesse. Elle s'arrêtera plusieurs mois pour faire croire qu'elle a fait les neufs mois habituels.

- Par contre, si l'enfant évolue aussi rapidement une fois né, il sera difficile de le cacher.

- Nous aviserons.

**XXXX**

Lorsque Sam quitta la maison de Jack juste après son aveu, elle ne put partir tout de suite. Elle s'enferma dans sa voiture et laissa aller les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais qu'avait-elle pensé ? A dire vrai elle avait été un peu trop optimiste. Elle avait rêvé qu'en apprenant la nouvelle Jack la prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il lui dirait qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'ils élèveraient et protègeraient cet enfant ensemble, qu'il lui rappellerait qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un mari mais comme un homme écorché vif que la vie a bien trop malmené. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle débarquer, lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa et penser qu'il en serait heureux. Elle ne lui demanderait rien. Maintenant il savait, mais elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Elle pouvait le faire elle le savait. Même si ce serait plus dur. Dieu que ce serait difficile.

Elle s'était vexée lorsqu'il l'avait accusé d'avoir oublié sa pilule. Après tout c'est lui qui avait introduit en elle ses super-spermatozoïdes ! Mais c'est tout de même elle qui l'avait presque violé. Un viol consentant remarquez.

Lorsqu'elle reprit le travail le lundi matin elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de refaire l'histoire, il fallait gérer le présent. Tout d'abord, sa première mission en tant que Chef d'équipe. Elle n'était pas peu fière ! Cependant elle était stressée. Par chance son bébé ne lui imposait pas les nausées et autres sautes d'humeur. C'était comme si elle était un incubateur électronique. Encore une chose qui la faisait paniquer.

Finalement Jack avait annulé sa mission. Même si elle fut vexée sur le coup, elle savait que cela n'avait rien de personnel.

**XXXX**

Jack gara sa voiture devant chez Sam et descendit de la voiture. Il frappa à la porte et comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme était chez elle ce dimanche après-midi. Elle lui ouvrit peu de temps après. Il la trouva tellement jolie. En effet elle portait une jupe à petite fleurs de couleur violette et un top rose pâle un peu ample. Elle était pieds nus. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser de son comportement. Mais rien n'était si facile.

Samantha ne s'attendait pas à sa visite mais sourit et le laissa entrer. Elle lui dit de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Il faisait beau et les fenêtres étaient toutes ouvertes. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Alors, je suppose que vous avez réfléchi.

- Oui, et je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. C'était vraiment égoïste.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous comprends en fait.

- Vous êtes un ange Sam.

- Non… Assura-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

- Si, vous êtes mon ange.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Mon Général, je ne vous oblige à rien, vraiment. Je me suis faite à l'idée de faire ça toute seule. Je ne veux pas de vous dans la vie de cet enfant si vous ne voulez pas de lui. Désormais il est ma priorité.

- Et vous êtes la mienne.

- Jack, vous vous rendez compte que bientôt il n'y aura plus seulement moi ?

- Oui. Ecoutez, ça ne va surement pas vous plaire mais je me suis confié à quelqu'un à propos tout ça. Le Général Hammond.

- Pardon ? Mais vous êtes fou ?

- Non, je savais qu'il garderait ça pour lui et qu'il serait de bon conseil. Et j'ai eu raison.

- Bon. Alors qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Nous pensons que pour protéger l'enfant et vous protéger vous, vous devez vous arrêter de travailler dès maintenant. Si vous vous mettez en congé maternité personne ne se rendra compte que vous grossissez à vue d'œil.

- Merci pour l'image... Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle était heureuse que Jack s'implique. Même si elle disait le contraire elle avait grandement besoin de lui. Il lui manquait beaucoup.

- Désolé. Répondit-il avec le sourire. Ensuite vous devrez attendre au moins neuf mois pour reprendre le travail, soit la durée d'une grossesse normale et quelques semaines avec le bébé.

- C'est une idée judicieuse. Pour tout vous dire j'y avais déjà pensé.

- Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait !

- Il ne reste plus qu'à demander cela à mon patron. Ah ! Mais attendez, je crois que c'est déjà fait !

- Exact, et il a déjà accepté !

- Parfait !

- Jack je vais surtout démissionner.

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que nous ne voulions déjà pas avoir une relation par peur de la cour martiale et vous voudriez que nous cachions que nous avons un enfant ensemble ? C'est impossible !

- Pas si on est discret…

- Jack…

- S'il vous plaît, prenez votre congé maternité et nous aviserons ensuite. Vous voulez bien ?

- Mais nous frauderions.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous le ferions. Et Hammond pense qu'il y aurait une tolérance, vu que j'ai encore une fois sauvé la planète, vous voyez.

- Je vois. Bon, je veux bien attendre.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez une bière ? Il m'en reste et je ne les boirais pas maintenant…

- Je veux bien alors.

Elle partit lui chercher sa bière pendant qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Voilà ! Dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille.

- Merci.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, plus près de lui.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que vous avez mal, qu'est-ce que cela provoque chez vous ?

- Curieusement, rien du tout. Je suis en parfaite santé. Janet dit que le bébé et moi nous portons très bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être enceinte. Bizarrement, je suis plus en forme que d'habitude. Je suis moins fatiguée. En fait je me sens plus jeune.

- Ah oui ? Vous savez, vous êtes magnifique. Et vous avez l'air heureuse.

- Je le suis. Malgré tout je suis heureuse.

Jack comprenait que Sam ne voyait pas les choses comme lui. Elle elle se sentait plus jeune, pleine de forces, prête à affronter des tempêtes. Pendant que lui se trouvait vieux, usé, résigné.

- Si ça vous intéresse, je connais le sexe du bébé. Tenta Sam

- Oui, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse.

- C'est une fille !

- Ouah !

Jack était bêtement rassuré. Ca aurait été plus dur avec un garçon. Le fantôme de Charly était encore tellement présent.

- J'espère qu'elle vous ressemblera !

Jack essayait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir père de cet enfant. Un enfant qui avait pourtant été créé dans l'amour le plus total, dont il aimait éperdument la mère. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aimer cet enfant ?

Tout à coup Sam s'approcha de lui. Sa cuisse touchait celle de Jack. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant, qu'elle laissa courir sur sa joue. Elle souriait et elle était splendide.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce contact.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais il posa la question qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là :

- Qu'est devenu Pete ?

Sam fut surprise de l'entendre parler de son ex-fiancé alors qu'elle tentait un rapprochement. Elle en déduit qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle recula donc alors que Jack posait sa bière.

- J'ai rompu avec lui dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. J'ai fait un test de paternité mais ça ne changeait rien. Si l'enfant avait été de lui j'aurai avorté.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant vous vouliez un enfant.

- Oui, mais pas avec Pete. J'ai réalisé que je ne supporterais pas de me voiler la face toute ma vie, et de fonder une famille à partir d'un mensonge. Il fallait que ça cesse. Et puis j'aurai fini par le faire souffrir en étant malheureuse moi-même, et lui mérite d'être heureux. C'est vraiment un homme bien. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimais un autre homme, pas que j'étais enceinte ou que je l'avais trompé.

Sam se leva pour s'éloigner un peu et lui laisser plus d'espace mais il lui prit la main et lui demanda implicitement de se rassoir.

- Sam, je suis là maintenant.

- Un instant j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas et tout à coup vous vous éloignez. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai tellement envie de vous prendre dans mes bras mais…

Sam décida alors qu'ils avaient assez parlé. Elle s'approcha de nouveau et le prit dans ses bras. Il la récupéra et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il la serra et sentit son parfum. Elle se cala contre lui pour être mieux assise. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et put sentir son ventre légèrement rebondi. Cela l'effraya et il recula ses mains.

- Jack ! Gronda Sam. S'il vous plaît, essayez.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur son ventre, après avoir soulevé son tee-shirt. Elle frémit et ce fut réciproque. Au bout d'une minute, une chose incroyable se produisit.

Jack avait toujours ses mains sur le ventre de Sam quand un halo de lumière blanche se dégagea autour du ventre bombé. Sam se demanda ce qui se passait et lorsqu'elle voulut bouger elle en fut incapable. Une force la retenait, et ce n'était pas Jack. Elle se tourna vers lui et put constater qu'il avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentré. Sam ne put faire autre chose qu'attendre. Cela prit environ cinq minutes pour qu'elle soit libérée.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack tenait sa tête entre ses mains et ne parlait plus.

- Jack ?

- Oui, ça va… Sam, c'est une fille !

- Oui je sais !

- Elle… J'ai communiqué avec elle !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est elle qui a prit l'initiative, avec ses pouvoirs !

- C'est merveilleux Jack ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Elle n'a pas parlé, mais j'ai ressenti des choses.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est mon bébé Sam, c'est ma petite fille ! Et elle est fantastique et je l'aime tant.

- Oh Jack… Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ressentiez enfin ce que je ressens.

- Sam, c'était incroyable…

- Je suis jalouse !

- Elle a dû sentir que j'en avais besoin. Vous savez, elle m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Ce que font ces femmes quand elles sont persuadées qu'elles ne sont pas enceintes…

- Le dénie de grossesse ?

- Oui ! Et bien, c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que vous étiez enceinte, mais mon inconscient le niait. J'ai toujours aimé cet enfant mais quelque chose bloquait. En fait j'avais juste peur, affreusement peur.

- Peur de quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai peur…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- C'est par rapport à Charly n'est-ce pas.

- Oui. En fait, le fait que votre grossesse soit si spéciale me faisait imaginer que je pouvais perdre cet enfant, ou qu'il serait en mauvaise santé. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le subir une fois encore. Mon inconscient le refusait. En fait je voulais me protéger.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour vous faire changer d'avis ?

- Elle m'a montré qui elle était ! Elle est forte, comme aucun enfant ne pourrait l'être. Elle sera en bonne santé, elle ne sera même jamais malade. Je ne la perdrai pas. Elle n'est pas un monstre, c'est juste une petite fille un peu spéciale. Et elle m'a fait prendre conscience que malgré ce que je pouvais penser, j'ai assez d'amour en moi pour élever quinze enfants comme elle !

- Quinze ! Ria Sam

- Je t'aime Sam, et j'aime notre fille. Tout se passera bien je te le promets.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'être mon compagnon.

- Sam, je suis déjà ton compagnon, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur pour te rendre heureuse, et crois-moi, j'ai encore des doutes. Mais je me rends compte maintenant qu'aucun idiot dans toutes ces foutues galaxies n'est à la hauteur non plus. Alors, je sais au moins que moi, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai. Je ferai mon maximum. Et puis, que l'on soit ensemble ou non, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter deux fois l'épreuve de perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Seulement maintenant je suis prêt à assumer de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus la tête, pour que tu sois enfin aussi heureuse que tu le mérites. Et ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt.

- Notre fille est vraiment forte pour avoir réussi à déclencher tout ça chez toi. C'est comme si tu avais fait une trentaine de séances de psy !

- Oui notre fille est très sage. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Daniel le père ?

Sam rit et se pencha pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Enfin ils étaient ensemble et les choses étaient au clair. Elle avait confiance. Jack serait là, il était prêt à tout pour elle, mais aussi pour leur fille.

**XXXX**

Fin du second chapitre. Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout. Une suite ? J'attends vos reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième partie de « ce qu'on pense être bien ». Bonne lecture !_

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

**3ème partie**

**XXXX**

- Pousse Sam !

- Et à ton avis qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Le moment tant attendu et redouté à la fois était enfin arrivé : Samantha Carter accouchait.

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le moment où Jack avait accepté l'idée d'être père de nouveau, et en avait acquis l'envie. Sam avait pris un congé maternité une semaine plus tard. Le Président avait été réticent car le congé demandé était très long. Mais Janet avait rédigé un rapport stipulant que la grossesse du Colonel Carter était « à haut risque » et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Ils avaient énormément réfléchi à toutes les hypothèses. Par chance ils avaient des alliés de choix : un général trois étoiles en poste à Washington, un médecin extrêmement doué, un Jaffa très sage, et un Daniel Jackson particulièrement vexé d'être le dernier au courant.

Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant afin de savoir, grossièrement parlant, ce qui allait en sortir. Le bébé se développerait-il aussi rapidement une fois né ? C'était la question qui allait tout déterminer. Tous espéraient que ce ne serait pas le cas. Sam, avec l'aide de Janet, avait déclaré être enceinte de cinq mois car en accouchant un mois et demi plus tard, l'enfant aurait pu naître prématurément aux yeux de tous, tout aurait pu passer pour « normal ».

En attendant, il fallait que la première étape, et non la moindre, se déroule.

- Tu y es presque Sam ! Encouragea Janet. Je vois la tête !

- Oh bon sang ! Hurla Sam

Et les plus beaux cris de sa vie parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Jack était sans voix et fixait sa fille. Il tenait toujours la main de Sam mais il n'était plus dans la chambre désormais, il flottait dans un espace brumeux. Il fut secoué par Janet ce qui le sortit de son rêve féérique. Il vit Sam, tenant leur petit ange dans les bras. Il avait loupé le coupage du cordon. L'enfant était déjà très éveillé. En effet la petite fille avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait sa maman avec un regard incroyablement intelligent. Il se dit alors que la nature avait bien fait les choses, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Nul besoin de préciser que cette petite fille paraissait on ne peut plus normale, du moins sur le plan physique…

- Jack ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Samantha

- Oh oui !

Il embrassa sa belle sur le front, la joue, la bouche, le cou, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Puis il reporta son attention sur son petit bébé.

- Tu veux la prendre ? Demanda Sam

- Oui s'il te plait.

Sam sourit, il paraissait tellement heureux. Elle lui posa sa fille dans les bras avec un bonheur sans nom. C'était certainement un cliché, mais c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Jack avait sa fille chérie dans les bras et l'admirait, les yeux pétillants d'amour. Il lui donnait de petits baisers ici et là. Il était déjà fou d'elle et savait que cela durerait éternellement.

- Jack, assis-toi s'il te plaît, je ne la vois plus !

- Excuse-moi. Elle m'hypnotise.

- J'ai vu !

Il s'assit à côté de la nouvelle maman et lui redonna le bébé. Il se plaça derrière elle l'entoura de ses bras. La tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, il avait une place de choix pour continuer à admirer la plus belle des petites filles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La scène était tellement belle que Janet fit rentrer Daniel, Cassandra et Teal'c. L'adolescente mitrailla alors la nouvelle famille de photos. S'en suivit une journée de câlins, de gazouillis jugés admirables par l'ensemble des présents, de prise de photos encore et encore. Sam eut un repos bien mérité par la suite.

**XXXX**

Le hasard faisait bien les choses : Sam avait accouché le samedi matin. Jack pût reprendre le travail dès le lundi sans prendre de jours de congés. En effet, personne n'aurait compris que le Général prenne des vacances alors que c'était l'effervescence à la base. Ils avaient découverts que Numéro 5 avait cloné Samantha et qu'elle avait désormais un double réplicateur. Ils l'avaient reçue sur le site Alpha et elle avait demandé à voir le Colonel Carter. Jack avait indiqué que c'était strictement impossible. Réplicarter avait donc dû négocier avec Teal'c. Elle avait demandé à être détruite. Cela les avait intrigués fortement, mais ils voulaient en savoir plus. Elle disait pouvoir les aider à vaincre les réplicateurs, mais ses arguments n'avaient convaincu ni Jack ni Teal'c. Le premier avait donc donné l'ordre au second de supprimer Réplicarter. Cependant cette dernière avaient dû comprendre son destin et avait réussi à s'échapper. D'ailleurs cela avait blessé l'orgueil de Teal'c qui se sentait responsable de cette évasion. Il était en tout cas très clair que double maléfique manigançait quelque chose et ils sentaient qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

**XXXX**

Ils avaient passé deux jours enchanteurs auprès de leur fille qu'ils avaient baptisée Grace. Etrangement c'était à la fois le premier choix de Sam comme de Jack. Leurs craintes étaient fondées : Grace grandissait très vite. A deux jours elle marquait deux mois, sa croissance était anarchique, il n'y avait plus de règle, contrairement à son évolution in utero. Sam déprimait car elle se disait que sa fille aurait une vie accélérée, et qu'elle la perdrait bien trop tôt. Jack était plus confiant car sa petite « communication » avec Grace il y a quelque temps lui avait permis d'avoir foi en elle.

**XXXX**

Nous étions lundi, et Jack avait dû repartir travailler. Cela n'avait pas été facile du tout pour lui. Dans l'après-midi, Sam se rendit dans la chambre de Grace pour lui donner le sein. Mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle ne put contenir un cri : « Grace ! ».

Se tenait devant elle une magnifique petite fille d'environ trois ans, debout dans son berceau et la regardant avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci tendit les bras et lança un joyeux « maman ! ».

- Grace, ma puce, tu es si grande ! Dit Sam en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu grandis si vite ? Ajouta-t-elle sans pourvoir s'empêcher de pleurer

- Pleure pas maman !

- Mon ange, je t'en prie, il faut que tu arrêtes de grandir si vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dois vivre ton enfance. C'est important. Tu te rends compte, j'ai déjà perdu quoi ? Trois ans avec toi !

- Mais non maman, je serai toujours là.

- Mais je ne t'aurai presque pas connu bébé. Je n'aurai pas changé tes couches, je ne me serai pas levé la nuit pour te donner le biberon, je ne t'aurai presque pas donné le sein. C'est important pour moi !

- Mais être un bébé c'est ennuyeux ! On peut rien faire, on est tout le temps couché parce qu'on est tout le temps fatigué, on peut pas parler, et on se fait pipi dessus.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après tout c'était vrai, pourquoi rester un bébé quand on peut être une fillette de trois ans qui pourra courir partout, parler et chanter ? Elle comprit que sa fille serait plus heureuse ainsi.

- Bon d'accord, mais maintenant je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus accélérer ta croissance. Tu grandiras à vitesse humaine désormais.

- Mais maman !

- Non, il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je suis ta mère, tu es ma fille, et tu dois m'obéir. C'est compris ?

- Oui maman.

- Bien. Dit Sam avec un grand sourire

Grace faisait la moue, elle était si mignonne. Sam se dit qu'elle aurait du fil à retordre avec ce bout de choux au caractère bien trempé !

Il fallait maintenant prévenir Jack. Elle savait qu'il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir été là…

- Jack c'est moi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jack

- Oui. Enfin je crois.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je t'annonce que nous avons désormais une fillette d'environ trois ans à la maison !

- Quoi ? Bon sang, ma fille a vieilli de trois ans d'un coup et moi je suis dans ce foutu bureau à lire un rapport sur des cailloux !

- Jack calme-toi. Tu sais moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je suis allée dans sa chambre pour la nourrir et je l'ai trouvé nue comme un ver dans son berceau, me regardant avec ses yeux coquins ! Bien sûr elle parle maintenant, et elle parle particulièrement bien d'ailleurs. En tout cas elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était plus heureuse comme ça. Je pense que c'est mieux pour elle. Par contre je pense l'avoir convaincue de grandir à vitesse normale à l'avenir.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose... Ca m'énerve !

- Je sais. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Janet de rentrer en même temps que toi ce soir pour qu'elle l'examine ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu sais c'est étrange. Elle est incroyablement intelligente. D'ailleurs là elle lit un de mes livres sur la mécanique quantique, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend tout ! Mais c'est en même temps une vraie petite fille, qui boude, qui fait des câlins, qui demande de l'aide pour s'habiller… Bref, j'ai hâte que tu rentres.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir mini-toi…

Sam rit à la réflexion de Jack. Elle devait avouer que Grace était son portrait craché. Elle était tout à fait comme elle à cet âge là. Si ce n'est que même si elle savait lire à quatre ans, Sam n'avait entamé son premier ouvrage sur la physique quantique qu'à douze ans.

**XXXX**

Jack rentra vers vingt heures en compagnie de Janet. Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu mais la dernière équipe SG retrait à dix-neuf heures quarante. Que c'était dur parfois d'être le chef !

- Papa ! Cria Grace en se jetant au cou de Jack

- Incroyable. C'est toi ma Gracie ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de sa fille

- Oui ! Répondit la petite comme si c'était une évidence

- Promet-moi que tu va arrêter de grandir si vite maintenant. Implora-t-il en serrant fort son bébé dans ses bras

- Promis papa ! Jura l'enfant juste avant de déposer un bisou claquant sur la joue de son père.

Sam se rapprocha et embrassa Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? C'est une vraie petite fille câline et haute en couleurs !

- J'en ai bien l'impression !

Janet qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'alors demanda à examiner Grace. En tant que médecin Chef du SGC elle avait vu des choses extraordinaires mais c'était bien le cas le plus époustouflant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

- Tout à l'air parfaitement normal. Si on peut prononcer le mot normal dans un cas pareil !

- Merci Janet. Elle avait l'air d'aller très bien mais je préférais que tu la voie.

- Tu as eu tout à fait raison, surtout d'hésite jamais à m'appeler. Je vais rentrer maintenant.

- D'accord, embrasse Cassandra pour moi.

- Ok !

- Merci Doc. Rajouta Jack

**XXXX**

Jack et Sam, tous deux dans leur lit, étaient silencieux depuis un moment. La tristesse due à l'envol d'une partie de la vie de leur fille avait laissé place à la joie de la voir si épanouie et adorable. Elle parlait beaucoup et était très affectueuse. Cependant ils en étaient désormais à chercher la solution pour sauver les apparences vis-à-vis de la société.

C'est Sam qui prit la parole en premier :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Jack ?

- Du surf ? Du golf !

- Jack…

- Arh, j'aurais dû poser la question en premier je n'aurais pas eu à répondre.

- Bon d'accord. Nous savons que ta démission serait refusée, tout comme la mienne concernant la partie scientifique de mon travail. C'est en tout cas ce que pense le Général Hammond. Nous ne pouvons donc pas partir. Se cacher pour toujours n'est pas une vie. Il faut donc trouver un moyen pour vivre au grand jour, avec une enfant de trois ans qui ne devrait même pas être encore née.

- Bon résumé. Conclut Jack voyant que Sam ne continuait pas.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire croire que j'ai fait une fausse couche et… que j'ai adopté Grace.

- Tu aurais réussi en si peu de temps à adopter une enfant qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

- Tu me donnes une idée là !

- Tu veux voler la fille de ton frère ? Elle est trop vieille non ?

- J'ai une cousine qui s'appelle Joan, elle a cinq ans de moins que moi. Elle vit dans le Nebraska. Elle est malade, bipolaire. Ses parents n'étaient pas très compréhensifs et ils l'ont un peu abandonnée. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment cherché à la soigner. Elle a vécu chez moi pendant un an mais elle n'avait que seize ans. Un jour elle a été arrêtée pour vol à l'étalage et les services sociaux ont su qu'elle était en fugue. Elle a été placée dans une famille, puis dans une autre, et encore une autre et même si j'ai eu quelques nouvelles je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Toujours est-il qu'avant de partir elle m'a promis que si un jour j'avais besoin d'elle elle m'aiderait comme je l'avais aidée.

- Ouah, impressionnant ton histoire. Mais là on parle d'une fille qui est maniaco-dépressive, et qui t'a fait une promesse il y a presque vingt ans…

- Je sais mais on n'a rien à perdre… Peut-être qu'elle serait d'accord pour faire croire que Grace est sa fille et nous en laisser la garde. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour organiser tout ça.

- Mais tu sais où elle habite exactement ?

- Eh bien… Non pas vraiment.

- Ah bien voilà qui va faciliter les choses ! Sam je suis Général et je dirige la base militaire la plus secrète et importante de toute la planète, je ne peux pas partir pour un road trip quand je le désire.

- Mais moi je suis en congé ! Et puis j'aimerai vraiment la retrouver. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle et ça m'inquiète. Avec mon travail je l'ai délaissée. Sa dernière carte postale date d'il y a deux ans. Depuis rien.

- Si tu veux le faire fais-le. Seulement j'espère que tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps.

- Si ça marchait ce serait la meilleure des solutions.

- Ok…

Jack était septique. Sam semblait emballée par cette idée mais il avait peur qu'elle se fourvoie. Il l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il dormait tellement bien depuis qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Quant à sa compagne, elle ne dormit que très peu, échafaudant son plan d'action.

**XXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Jack partit travailler et Sam commença à préparer un sac pour elle et sa fille. Elle ne prit que le strict minimum. Elles ne partaient pas pour longtemps, déjà que Jack serait en colère qu'elle soit parti avec Grace sans le lui dire… Elle était persuadée qu'il n'approuverait pas qu'elle emmène la fillette mais elle était trop pressée de partir pour attendre le week-end ou encore les vacances scolaires de Cassie pour qu'elle garde Grace. L'inconvénient d'une telle situation était en autres qu'une baby-sitter ne pouvait pas entrer en ligne de compte. Elle espérait régler le problème dans la journée.

Elle partit donc sur la route avec sa fille. Grace, à l'arrière, ne cessait de poser des questions. Sam lui disait qu'elles partaient en voyage mais l'enfant n'était pas satisfaite. Cinq heures plus tard, les deux filles arrivaient à North Platte. C'était la dernière adresse connue de Joan. La dernière carte postale que Sam avait reçue de sa part était partie de là. Sa cousine lui disait qu'elle vivait avec une dizaine de personne et qu'elle adorait l'ambiance. Elle présumait donc qu'il s'agissait d'un squat. Elle se rendit à la gendarmerie où un charmant officier la renseigna :

- Pourquoi une femme qui a l'air si saine d'esprit rechercherait Joan ?

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oh oui, je l'ai arrêté plusieurs fois pour prostitution, consommation et recèle de drogue.

- Prostitution ? Oh… Joan… Joan est ma cousine. Je la recherche parce que je m'inquiète pour elle. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps vous comprenez ?

- Oui. C'est bien de s'occuper des autres. Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- J'ai l'air de beaucoup de choses ! Alors, quelles informations pouvez-vous me donner concernant Joan ?

Sam voyait bien le jeu du flic en face d'elle. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de flirter avec le jeune homme. Et puis qu'avaient les flics à tomber sous son charme ? Pete, et maintenant lui…

- Maman, je m'ennuie ! Se plaignit Grace

- Je sais ma chérie. Dès que le gentil monsieur m'aura dit comment je peux retrouver notre cousine Joan on s'en ira.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Grace se tourna alors vers l'officier et lui fit sa plus jolie moue. Le pauvre homme dut abdiquer. Comment résister à une si jolie petite fille ?

- Bon d'accord. Reprit l'homme. Joan est parti il y a environ deux mois.

- Seulement deux mois ! C'est fantastique, je pensais qu'elle avait quitté cet endroit depuis longtemps.

- En fait elle est partie plusieurs fois, mais elle est toujours revenue.

- Et qu'est-ce qui la faisait revenir ?

- Porter Kane. Un dealer notoire. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui mais leur relation c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Elle l'a toujours couvert, et du coup on n'a jamais pu le coffrer… Un soir on a pris Kane en flagrant délit. Il s'est échappé et on a engagé une course poursuite en voiture. Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu c'est que Joan et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Kane a planté sa voiture mais c'était intentionnel. On est descendu de notre véhicule pour l'intercepter mais il avait profité de la fumée pour sauter dans la voiture de Joan qui a démarré au quart de tour. Ils ont fuit et on ne les a jamais revus. J'aimais bien Joan, ce n'était qu'une pauvre fille complètement barje. Mais ce Kane, c'est un parasite, qui manipule les plus faibles. Franchement, c'est triste à dire mais j'espère que vous ne la retrouverez pas parce que vous risquez de croiser la route de Porter Kane et ça pourrait vous porter malheur. Ce serait bien dommage. Conclut l'agent Morgan en regardant la petite Grace.

- Merci pour votre sollicitude mais j'y tiens vraiment.

- Bien. Son signalement nous a été transmis par la police du comté de Scott, dans le Kansas. Il aime opérer dans les petites villes comme Scott City. Il y a moins de concurrence. En tout cas Joan est très certainement avec lui.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Faites très attention à vous.

- Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai de la ressource…

Et voilà que Sam et Grace devaient repartir pour presque cinq heures de route. Elles s'arrêtèrent manger et Sam décida de rentrer à la maison. Après tout elle n'était pas seule et elle ne pouvait pas entraîner une enfant si jeune dans un tel voyage, dangereux qui plus est. Et puis Jack serait vraiment furieux.

**XXXX**

Elle rentra à dix-neuf heures et par chance Jack n'était pas rentré. Elle se dépêcha de défaire le sac. Elle se dit qu'elle dirait tout cela à Jack plus tard. Elle demanda à sa fille de ne pas parler à son père de ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui.

- Papa ! T'es rentré !

- Eh oui ma chérie, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Jack donnait de multiples baisers bruyants à sa fille qui riait aux éclats. Sam s'approcha et embrassa son homme.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Jack à sa compagne

- Oui. Et toi ? Se dépêcha-t-elle d'enchaîner

- Daniel a encore disparu, mais c'est tellement courant que je ne sais plus si je dois m'inquiéter ! Tu sais qu'il était parti sur le Prométhée, eh bien on a plus de nouvelle de ce vaisseau ! Enfin, le Général Hammond est sur la mission pour le retrouver.

- Le Général Hammond ? Il s'ennuie dans son bureau à Washington ?

- Ouai, bah je le comprends…

- Sacré Daniel ! Enfin, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira.

- Mouai…

- Papa je dois prendre ma douche tu viens jouer avec moi ? Reprit Grace

- Oui mon cœur. Allez vient on y va ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Sam retint son souffle.

- Je sais plus.

Oh non. Ca n'allait pas marcher, elle aurait mieux fait de tout avouer à Jack directement.

- Comment ça tu ne sais plus ? Tu sais bien ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui !

- Bah oui. Mais c'est un secret je te le dirai pas.

Jack se tourna vers Sam dans l'attente d'une explication au comportement bizarre de sa fille.

- Arrête de la harceler je te raconterai tout tout à l'heure.

- Y a intérêt.

**XXXX**

Sam trouva Jack en train de coucher Grace. C'était une de ses belles images auxquelles elle avait droit désormais. Quand elle voyait des scènes pareilles elle avait la sensation de vivre dans un rêve.

- Bonne nuit mon amour. Murmura Sam à sa fille en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser

- Pardon maman.

- Mon cœur tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça. Fais de beaux rêves.

Sam et Jack sortirent de la chambre et la jeune femme n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard furieux que lui lançait Jack O'neill. Elle avait souvent vu ce regard mais il ne lui avait jamais été destiné. Une fois dans le salon le ton monta.

- Jack j'allais te le dire.

- Quoi et quand ? Parce que ce que je constate c'est que tu as demandé à notre fille de mentir. Bravo, tu feras une bonne mère !

- Jack s'il te plaît. C'est vrai j'ai fait une erreur. Mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer.

- D'accord je t'écoute.

- Voilà, j'ai essayé de retrouver ma cousine et pour ça je suis allée à North Platte.

- Dans le Nebraska ? Toi et Grace, ma fillette de trois ans, avez fait dix heures de route dans la journée ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ta fille soit traumatisée ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Attends tu es sérieuse là ? Tu aurais pu avoir un accident et moi je n'aurai même pas su où vous étiez. Si j'étais rentré ce soir et que je ne vous avais pas trouvé, est-ce que tu imagines une seconde ce que ça aurait pu me faire ? Non tu ne l'imagine pas ! Tu t'en fous ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça Sam, plus jamais !

Jack hurlait. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Je suis désolée Jack. Je te demande pardon. Je faisais ça pour nous, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu es une mère maintenant Sam, il faut arrêter de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne !

- Jack tu es dur là. Je pense à nous. Si seulement ça marchait nous n'aurions pas à cacher Gracie.

- Et est-ce que ça a marché ton plan farfelu ? Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ta fameuse cousine ?

- Non pas encore, mais je sais où elle se trouve actuellement. Je vais y aller mais seule.

- Sam, tu es convaincue que ça vaut le coup ?

- Oui ça vaut le coup. Je sais que je t'ai déçu, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Tu l'as toujours fait et je crois que j'ai toujours été à la hauteur.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission là, il s'agit de notre vie privée. Et tout est différent. Tu es différente, je fais confiance à Carter mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à Sam.

- Jack ! S'insurgea Sam

- Je suis désolé mais je vais monter me coucher, je n'ai pas faim.

Jack s'éloigna et laissa Sam sur place, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger. Ils avaient connu leur première dispute de couple. La jeune femme douta alors affreusement. S'étaient-ils trompés ? Leur si bel amour n'était-il pas une illusion ? La passion les avait-elle aveuglés, les empêchant de voir qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien qu'ils le croyaient ?

**XXXX**

Samantha rejoignit Jack quelques temps plus tard. Il faisait semblant de dormir elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser du temps, car elle savait que Jack était du genre à ruminer. Elle se colla à son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Jack ? Jack je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne recommencerai plus. Tu sais moi je n'ai encore jamais été parent, alors je fais des erreurs…

- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs de ce genre avec Charly. Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs parce que je n'étais pas là. Et à l'époque je me permettais de reprocher des choses à Sarah sur l'éducation de notre fils. Je recommence avec toi. C'est injuste. Toi au moins tu essaies de trouver une solution. Moi je me laisse vivre.

- J'irai chercher Joan, parce que je pense qu'elle peut nous aider. Mais je ne veux pas partir alors que tu m'en veux.

- Je ne t'en ai voulu que sur le coup. Puis c'est après moi que j'en avais, parce qu'encore une fois je n'étais pas là.

- Jack jamais je ne reprocherai de passer du temps à ton travail.

- Je sais. J'ai souvent été dur avec toi dans le travail. Je te donnais l'ordre de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire en quelques minutes, tu obéissais et je parvenais à râler parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite.

- Tu faisais ça pour me motiver.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours voulu aller te voir après pour te faire comprendre que je n'avais jamais été en colère contre toi, que j'étais fier de toi. Mais mes sentiments pour toi et mon orgueil aussi, m'ont retenu. Je préférais mettre de la distance. Ce qui fait que finalement je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour toutes les fois où nous as, où tu m'as sauvé la mise.

- C'est mon travail.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, notamment quand tu as réussi à me faire revenir d'Edora et que je t'ai ignoré pendant deux jours.

- J'avoue que ça a été dur et que je t'en ai voulu. Mais en fait je m'en voulais à moi car c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je tenais à toi plus que je n'aurai dû le faire. Quand je t'ai vu embrasser Laïra et que ça m'a autant peiné j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de mon supérieur et ça m'a énervé d'être aussi faible.

- Et puis quand je t'ai parlé comme à un chien alors que j'étais agent double pour les Tollans. Puis qu'après je n'ai présenté mes excuses qu'auprès de Daniel et que j'ai fait comme si c'était normal que tu me pardonnes. Là encore je n'ai pas osé venir te voir parce que j'avais peur de te dire trop de choses avec lesquelles je n'arriverai pas à vivre.

- Un simple « je suis désolé » aurait suffit tu sais.

- Je sais, mais je savais que tu finirais par me pardonner et c'était plus facile pour moi. Ce que je veux te dire Sam, c'est que je n'ai pas à te traiter de cette façon. Tu ne le mérites pas. J'ai juré de te rendre heureuse alors dès que je dérape comme tout à l'heure du dois me rappeler cette promesse que je t'ai faite.

- C'est normal qu'on se fâche de temps en temps. C'est ce que font les couples. Mais si on est capable d'en parler calmement après comme on vient de le faire tout ira bien. Je suis rassurée, on était si bien tous les deux ces derniers jours, j'ai eu peur tout à coup qu'on se soit bercés d'illusions.

- Sam je t'aime comme un fou et ça ce n'est pas une illusion. On est capable d'être un couple qui s'aime au quotidien dans le bonheur, et pas seulement au front dans la souffrance.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Jack. Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

- Je te quitterai quand je mourrai, le plus tard possible.

- Je t'aime.

Samantha se blottit dans les bras de son homme qui la serra bien fort et embrassa son front.

- Je te fais confiance Sam. Mais promet-moi de tout me dire désormais.

- Je te le promets. Je partirai samedi pour Scott City. Et puisque je dois tout de dire, je vais t'expliquer toute l'histoire, parce que ma cousine n'est pas un enfant de cœur.

Elle lui raconta sa visite au commissariat, même le fait que jeune agent Morgan lui avait fait de l'œil. Jack avait sourit, car pour ça en particulier il avait totalement confiance en Sam. Et puis il apprit les déboires délictueux de Joan et son fiancé peu recommandable.

- Sam, ça m'a l'air très dangereux.

- Pas plus que de traquer des Goa'ulds.

- Si parce qu'en mission tu as une équipe avec toi. J'espère que notre petit scarabée sera retrouvé avant samedi et que je pourrai venir avec toi. Nous laisserons Gracie à Janet.

- D'accord. Plaisanterie mise à part j'espère aussi que nous retrouverons Daniel très vite.

- Moi aussi. Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout mais il se fait tard et je me lève tôt demain matin.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. A moins que tu ne veuilles… Proposa Jack avec une gestuelle pas très suggestive.

Sam rit mais indiqua qu'elle aussi était fatiguée. Ils restèrent sages cette nuit là.

**XXXX**

Sam descendit de voiture et remua ses membres engourdis par les quatre heures trente de voyage qu'elle venait d'enchaîner. Elle était finalement partie seule, Jack étant retenu à la base. Finalement elle préférait cela. Elle se disait que sa cousine serait plus apte à communiquer si elle arrivait seule.

Elle se trouvait donc sous un pont, dans la ville de Scott City, Kansas. Elle était entourée de clochards, mais surtout de junkies. Elle s'était baladée dans la ville pour trouver les coins malfamés, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Joan. Munie d'une photo de sa cousine lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, qu'elle avait modifié à l'aide d'un logiciel permettant de vieillir les personnes, elle abordait les gens pour leur demander s'ils connaissaient Joan. Elle essuya un bon nombre de tentatives infructueuses mais ne baissa pas les bras. Puis elle tomba sur un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

- Hey M'dame ! Tu cherches quoi ici ?

- Euh, je cherche Joan, c'est elle sur la photo. Répondit Sam en montrant la photo à l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cette sale pute. Un jour elle m'a vendu de sa came, le peu que j'ai revendu m'a valu de me faire casser la gueule par un client mécontent. Elle m'a jamais remboursé. Le problème c'est que son fou furieux de mec est capable de me buter, alors je réclame pas. Mais j'ai quand même les boules contre cette garce.

- Eh bien pour être honnête je recherche Joan parce qu'elle m'a fait une promesse que je veux qu'elle tienne.

- C'est pas le genre à tenir ses promesses…

- Peut-être mais je tiens à le lui rappeler.

- Tu tiens pas à ta vie toi !

- Si, mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre. Peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ?

- Elle squatte dans un hôtel désaffecté à l'extérieur de la ville sur la route 89.

- Merci beaucoup.

Sam paya le jeune garçon pour son aide précieuse et fila vers sa voiture qu'elle avait garée assez loin pour éviter qu'elle ne soit vandalisée.

Une fois devant « The Empire », l'hôtel dont lui avait parlé le garçon, Sam ne perdit pas de temps. L'endroit n'était pas très rassurant, elle préféra donc prendre son arme avec elle.

La jeune femme déambula dans le bâtiment un bon moment avant de trouver âme qui vive au troisième étage. Elle entendit des cris. Elle se rapprocha et écouta la conversation :

- J'peux pas te faire confiance hein ! T'es vraiment bonne à rien !

- Dis pas ça ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- Mais t'es un poids pour moi ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ? T'es rien sans moi !

- J'y peux rien si tu t'es fait piquer ta précieuse Héroïne parce que t'étais trop shooté pour te rendre compte qu'on te volait ton sac ! C'est toi qu'a merdé !

- Sauf que c'est TOI qu'était censée ramener l'Héroïne et tu m'as planté comme d'habitude !

- La bagnole démarrait pas !

- Tu mens salope ! J'en ai marre que tu me mentes ! Je suis dans la merde à cause de toi !

Porter saisit Joan par les cheveux et la balança contre le mur. Il lui sauta dessus et commença à la tabasser.

- Lâchez-là immédiatement ! Cria Sam à l'agresseur, son arme braqué sur lui

- T'es qui toi bordel !

- Peu importe, maintenant vous la lâchez ou je tire !

- Rentre chez toi, parce que ça va pas le faire du tout !

Sam tira à quelques centimètres de la tête de Porter Kane. Joan hurla, totalement apeurée.

- Je vous en prie ne le tuez pas !

- Joan vient avec moi immédiatement.

- C'est toi Sam ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Maintenant Joan tu viens avec moi ou je le descends.

- D'accord j'arrive !

Joan se dirigea vers Sam en courant.

- Tu restes là Joan !

- Fermez-là maintenant si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une balle dans le genou ! Menaça Sam. Viens Joan. On s'en va d'ici.

Sam et Joan sortirent toutes deux et la première poussa la seconde à monter dans la voiture. Samantha démarra le véhicule en trombe et ne parla pas avant plusieurs kilomètres.

Joan avait l'air totalement tétanisée, elle pleurait silencieusement.

- Joan est-ce que ça va ?

- Mais pourquoi t'es là Sam ?

- Je suis là parce que quelqu'un doit être là pour toi ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Mais comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Je t'ai cherché dans le Nebraska et ça m'a mené ici. Joan, comment tu t'es mis dans une telle situation ?

- Comment ? Comment je n'y aurais pas été ? Au moins maintenant je ne suis plus seule. Et tu as failli tuer la seule personne qui veut bien être avec moi !

- Porter Kane ? Tu plaisantes, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça Joan, crois-moi.

- Sam pourquoi t'es là. Porter va me détester. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il va me faire quand il me retrouvera.

- Il ne te retrouvera jamais. Tu vas rentrer avec moi.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas le quitter.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un plus que ta propre vie.

- Oh si je le sais crois-moi. J'aime quelqu'un aussi fort que ça, mais ça me rend heureuse d'être avec lui. Toi tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Ne me dis pas que tu es heureuse !

- Peut-être mais je pourrais être plus malheureuse.

- Cette relation est destructrice Joan. Laisse-moi t'aider à en sortir, à sortir de tout ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ? Hurla la pauvre jeune femme. Ramène-moi tout de suite ! J'ai rien demandé, je veux rien de toi !

- Pourquoi tu refuses que je t'aide ?

- Parce que je suis bien là !

- Est-ce que tu suis un traitement au moins pour ta maladie ?

- Non, ils voulaient de me droguer.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, te droguer ?

- Là c'est moi qui le décide !

Sam se gara sur le bord de la route.

- Bon d'accord, à la base je suis venue te chercher car j'avais un service à te demander. Et c'est toujours le cas. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver à la dérive à ce point. Ca me rend tellement triste.

- Tu m'as aidé quand personne ne voulait plus de moi. Et je t'ai promis de te rendre la pareille.

- Tu n'as pas oublié.

- Bien sûr que non, mon cerveau est pas complètement grillé. Je veux bien t'aider, mais après je veux que tu me laisses partir.

- Tu ne demandes même pas de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non, peu importe. Tu promets ?

- Oui je te le promets.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Accepter de signer des papiers. Mais ce seront de faux papiers, et je ne les ai pas encore, il faut donc que tu rentres avec moi dans le Colorado.

- T'habites dans le Colorado ?

- Oui, et j'y travaille.

- Ca parle de quoi tes papiers ?

- Tu devras déclarer qu'une enfant est ta fille et m'en laisser la garde.

- Ouah, mais elle sort d'où cette gamine ?

- C'est compliqué. En fait c'est ma fille, je l'ai porté et mise au monde. Mais pour des raisons que je ne peux t'expliquer personne ne doit savoir que ça a été le cas. Il faut qu'on croie que je l'ai adopté. Et tout le monde sait qu'une adoption prend beaucoup de temps. De plus Grace, ma fille, me ressemble beaucoup. Alors le fait qu'elle soit une petite cousine, qui plus est la fille de ma cousine Joan qui me ressemble beaucoup aussi, et dont personne n'a de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps, semble parfaitement plausible. Et ça me permettrait à mon bébé d'avoir une vie épanouie. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup.

- Tu rigoles ? Y a pas de soucis. Il me tarde de voir cette petite Grace au physique des Johnson.

- Oui tu verras elle ressemble à ma mère et à la tienne. Merci mille fois Joan. Tu me sauves la vie.

- Y en a pour longtemps ?

- Environ quatre heures de route.

- Ok.

**XXXX**

Il était 19 heures quand Sam se gara devant chez Jack, où elle habitait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- C'est chez toi ?

- Euh, pour faire court, oui !

- C'est super beau…

Sam invita Joan à entrer dans la maison. La porte était ouverte. Elle appela mais personne ne répondit. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin. Jack s'y trouvait, jouant aux petits chevaux avec Grace.

- Il est tard pour jouer dans le jardin ! Dit Sam pour signaler sa présence

- Maman ! Cria Grace en se précipitant au cou de sa maman

- Ma puce, tu m'as manqué.

- C'est qui la dame ?

- Je te présente ta cousine Joan.

- Grace O'neill. Se présenta l'enfant, tendant une main pour saluer

Joan serra donc la main de la fillette.

- Je m'appelle Jack, enchanté. S'introduisit Jack

- Enchanté.

- Je ne pensais pas tu parviendrais à la retrouver, désolé de t'avoir sous-estimée.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Sam embrassa Jack et lui prouva qu'effectivement elle ne lui en voulait pas. Joan était un peu gênée, elle se sentait de trop.

- Je suppose que tu as mangé demoiselle…

- Oui. Répondit Grace

- Et je vois que tu as même déjà prit le bain ! Qu'il est efficace ton papa !

- Bah oui c'est papa !

- Evidemment. Ria Sam

- Je peux regarder les Simpson ? Demanda la petite fille

- D'accord, pendant qu'on mange puis tu iras de coucher.

- Ouai !

- Tu as une très belle famille Sam. Confia Joan pendant qu'elles dressaient la table

- Tu pourrais avoir ça aussi Joan.

- Non, c'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. J'ai cinq ans de plus que toi. Il y a cinq ans j'étais obnubilée par mon travail, et je ne voulais pas voir que je tombais amoureuse de l'homme qui se trouve dans la cuisine actuellement. Et pendant ces cinq ans je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu me permettre d'avoir une famille. Pourtant tout à coup c'est arrivé. Je t'assure que tout peut arriver. Et si tu me laissais t'aider cela pourrait arriver plus vite…

- Je sais pas…

Les deux femmes et Jack dînèrent ensemble. Joan commençait à reconsidérer sa demande d'être ramenée à Scott City. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas si bien mangé, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie en sécurité, en famille.

- Je vais préparer le canapé pendant que tu passes à la salle de bain.

- Merci Sam mais je ne veux pas déranger, c'est pas grave si je me lave pas.

- Premièrement tu ne déranges pas et deuxièmement il hors de question que tu sentes mauvais chez moi.

- D'accord. Capitula Joan en riant

Le lendemain matin Jack et Sam parlaient de la situation à venir, allongés dans leur lit.

- Maintenant il faut faire de faux papiers. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste !

- Mais moi j'ai des contacts qui peuvent m'aider. Je vais m'en occuper aujourd'hui.

- Super, on est complémentaires !

- Sam vraiment, je suis très fière de toi. Je suis désolée encore une fois d'avoir douté.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai douté de moi !

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

Jack partit donc dès le matin, sans expliquer plus comment il allait s'y prendre. Sam se dit qu'il valait certainement mieux ne pas en savoir plus sur le sombre passé de Jack.

Les trois filles passèrent la journée ensemble au parc.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? Tu veux toujours repartir dans le Kansas ?

- Franchement, non.

- Super ! Je suis contente. Mais une chose m'intrigue. Tu n'as pas l'air très « en manque » pour une droguée.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment « une droguée » tu sais. Je ne prends pas beaucoup d'Héroïne. Je prends des antidépresseurs quand je suis en crise. En ce moment ça va, mais ça durera pas…

- Je pense que tu devrais reprendre un traitement. Tu n'as plus seize ans, personne ne t'oblige désormais, et tu peux décider par toi-même de te soigner pour avoir une vie meilleure.

- T'as sûrement raison.

- Tu peux rester à la maison le temps de trouver quelque chose dans le coin.

- Merci mais dès que ton histoire est réglée je m'en vais. Je ne retournerai pas dans le Kansas mais j'ai besoin de faire ça toute seule.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien !

- Je te promets de ne pas couper les ponts. Est-ce que tu pourras me prêter de l'argent ?

- Bien sûr.

**XXXX**

Jack revint très tard. Toute la maison était endormie. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit.

- Hum, Jack ? Tu es enfin rentré. Oh, mais tu sens l'alcool !

- Oui, mais j'ai les papiers !

- Déjà !

Pour preuve Jack alluma la lumière et mis les papiers tant convoités entre les mains de Sam.

- C'est fabuleux ! Acte de naissance, acte de tutelle… Tout y est !

- Il ne reste plus à Joan qu'à signer ces papiers, et à toi de signer ceux-ci !

- Oh Jack, tu es fantastique, même si tu sens le Whisky !

L'homme embrassa sa compagne et au signe de dégoût qu'elle montra il décida d'aller se laver avant de dormir. Il avait dû se sacrifier pour ces fameux papiers. Renouer des liens avec Dexter Humphrey était un sacrifice…

**XXXX**

- Fais bien attention à toi surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Rassura Joan. Tu m'as montré que la vie pouvait être douce. Merci beaucoup.

- Merci à toi. Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.

- D'accord.

Joan prit le bus direction le Minnesota. Jack avait réussi à lui trouver un stage rémunéré à la mairie de la ville à proximité de son chalet. Le couple lui avait prêté de l'argent et l'avait aidé à trouver un logement sur place. La jeune femme avait aussi décidé de reprendre un traitement pour sa bipolarité. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, elle pourrait tout recommencer. De plus ils avaient retrouvé les papiers de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait laissés chez une amie du Nebraska. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de cet Etat elle n'avait pas récupéré ses affaires mais elle se doutait qu'une de ses « colocataires » du squat, Marissa, les aurait récupérés. Et ce fut le cas.

**XXXX**

Sam revint travailler une semaine plus tard. Elle informa les quelques personnes qui lui demandèrent ce qui était arrivé à son bébé qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Elle savait qu'en peu de temps les commères de la base auraient mis tout le monde au courant et qu'elle n'aurait pas à répéter ce mensonge plus encore.

Elle laissa passer un peu de temps et déclara officiellement à l'armée qu'elle était le tuteur de Grace. La petite fille avait été mise dans la confidence et avait parfaitement tout compris. Elle saurait donner le change devant le grand public.

**XXXX**

- On aurait dû faire ça il y a longtemps.

- Je l'ai toujours dit. Enfin peu importe, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit là tous les trois, devant ce magnifique lac sans poisson, péchant par beau temps !

Sam rit et Grace s'insurgea :

- Y a pas de poisson ! C'est pas marrant !

- Mais si ! Ce qui compte c'est le fait de pêcher, pas le résultat.

Grace n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et sa petite bouille frustrée amusa beaucoup ses parents.

Ils étaient si bien en famille, loin de tout le monde. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait cru être aussi heureux un jour. Tout était presque parfait.

Presque, parce qu'aux yeux de l'armée, Sam et Jack n'avaient toujours pas le droit d'être ensemble…

**XXXX**

_Fin de la troisième partie. J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi ! Il y a une suite bien sûr !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

**4****ème**** partie**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis que Samantha avait obtenu la garde de sa propre fille, de façon peu légale il faut l'avouer. Tout d'abord, elle avait acheté la maison juste derrière celle de Jack. Ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'ils avaient appris que… la vieille dame qui y vivait était décédée. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Quoi qu'il en soit c'était une très bonne couverture. Le soir ils rentraient chacun de leur côté avec leur voiture respective, puis ils se rejoignaient dans la nouvelle maison de Sam, via un passage communicant dans le jardin. C'est là qu'ils vivaient désormais, car cette maison était plus grande. Ils avaient fait une nouvelle chambre pour Grace, avec un plus grand lit, puisque le berceau n'était plus très approprié…

Ensuite, plusieurs événements s'étaient succédés au travail. Ils avaient appris que le kidnappeur de Daniel était en fait une kidnappeuse, qui avait tapé dans l'œil de l'archéologue ils avaient retrouvé Maybourne, proclamé roi d'une planète où la polygamie était autorisée il y avait eu une crise américano-russe ils avaient découvert que Jack et un coiffeur de l'Indiana étaient étroitement liés.

Plus intéressant, les Jaffas avaient pris possession des ruines du temple de Dakara, symbole de liberté pour eux. Malheureusement, cet endroit attirait bien des convoitises. En effet, à la fois Anubis et les réplicateurs souhaitaient s'emparer de cette arme.

Le Goa'uld avait pour projet d'anéantir toute vie dans la Galaxie, sachant que lui seul pourrait survivre à son attaque, et qu'il pourrait par la suite recréer le monde à sa guise. Jacob était arrivé sur Terre afin de se battre au côté des humains et des Jaffas pour contrer ces plans machiavéliques. Sam fut particulièrement ravie de le revoir, car cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son père. Elle aurait bien des choses à lui raconter…

Du côté des réplicateurs, le double de Samantha, qui avait pris la tête de ses congénères, au détriment de Numéro 5, son créateur, avait pris Daniel en otage. L'archéologue avait effectivement disparu une fois de plus. Elle fouillait aux tréfonds de son esprit pour accéder aux données Anciennes qu'il avait encore en mémoire suite à son ascension. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de l'arme de Dakara.

Mais l'opposition avait de la ressource. Sam et son père étaient partis rejoindre Teal'c et Bra'tac sur Dakara afin de trouver un moyen d'utiliser l'arme pour détruire les réplicateurs. Ils souhaitaient en fait adapter le fonctionnement de l'arme qu'avait créé Jack lorsqu'il avait encore les informations Anciennes en tête, à cette arme de plus grande envergure. Et Sam avait son idée pour que cette envergure soit à l'échelle de la galaxie. Elle avait fait appel à leur ennemi juré, Baal. Celui-ci ne souhaitait certainement pas que le plan d'Anubis fonctionne, et avait donc décidé d'apporter son soutien, même si cela le rebutait. D'ailleurs cela était réciproque.

Quoi qu'il en soit cela avait fonctionné puisqu'alors que les réplicateurs commençaient à envahir la Terre, où Jack défendait la base, Sam et son père étaient parvenus à activer l'arme. Toutes les portes s'étant ouvertes simultanément, les réplicateurs de toute la Galaxie avaient été anéantis.

Ce que personne ne savait, même si Jack était persuadé que son ami y était pour quelque chose, c'est que Daniel avait réussi à contrôler pour un temps les réplicateurs alors que Réplicarter sondait son esprit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert, elle l'avait tué.

**XXXX**

Sam s'approcha du bureau de Jack mais celui-ci se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Elle entendit des rires. Dès que la dame fut partit, elle se permit d'entrer.

- Mon général.

- Carter…

- Qui était-ce ?

- Kerry Johnson, de la CIA.

- Oh, oui, je vois… Elle est jolie.

- Carter… Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour exprimer une jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Désolée. Vous avez raison.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, les réplicateurs sont détruits maintenant, il était entre leurs mains, s'il avait dû revenir il serait déjà là !

- Non, je n'organiserai pas une cérémonie funéraire pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas mort. Combien de fois il nous a fait le coup ? Je suis sûr qu'on le verra franchir cette porte en souriant. Tiens par exemple maintenant… En souriant.

Bien entendu personne ne franchit la porte. Sam voyait bien que Jack niait la réalité. Il est vrai que Daniel avait tendance à disparaitre et revenir, mais là, où pouvait-il bien être s'il était vivant ?

**XXXX**

Dans la soirée, alors que Sam et son père dinaient ensemble, la jeune femme se demandait par où commencer pour raconter tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant l'absence de Jacob. Elle était un peu vexée que son père ne le lui ait pas demandé. Il lui avait à peine demandé comment elle allait. Quand ils s'étaient quittés elle était encore avec Pete. Elle n'avait même pas osé l'inviter à manger chez elle. Elle se privait donc d'un repas avec sa fille. Jack lui, était rentré.

- Papa… Est-ce que tu comptes passer voir Pete et les enfants ?

- Oui, demain.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on est revenu de Dakara. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, juste un peu fatigué. La journée a été longue, je vais me coucher.

Jacob partit laissant Sam perplexe. Elle décida finalement de rentrer chez elle.

- Bonsoir !

- Maman, pourquoi t'as pas mangé là ? Demanda Grace, un peu triste

- Désolée ma puce, j'étais avec ton papy Jacob.

- Papy Jacob ? Je l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi il vient pas ?

- Parce qu'il était fatigué mais promis il viendra demain.

- Ouai ! S'exclama la fillette

Sam alla coucher sa fille pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Jack finissait de débarrasser la table.

- Tu n'as toujours rien dit à ton père n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu ais peur de sa réaction. Si tu veux, tu peux simplement lui présenter Grace, en lui expliquant ce que l'on fait croire à tous : que c'est la fille de Joan. Et tu ne lui parles pas de nous. Proposa Jack

- C'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas lui mentir à propos du fait que Grace soit ma fille. Et fatalement je dois lui dire pour nous. Ne crois surtout pas que j'ai honte de toi Jack, mais tu sais que mon père peut-être assez radical quand il le veut. Et puis il était très bizarre ce soir…

- Viens-là. Dit Jack en tendant les bras

Sam vint se blottir contre son compagnon. Elle oubliait un peu ses soucis quand elle posait sa tête contre son cœur.

- Tout va s'arranger, je suis sûre que ton père comprendra.

- J'espère… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sam en gloussant

- Je te remonte le moral !

Jack embrassait Sam dans le cou et remontait son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et empauma ses seins. Il embrassa ses lèvres et Sam, qui aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses, répondit au baiser. Jack continua de déshabiller la jeune femme, il déboutonnait à présent son jean, il le baissa jusqu'à la cheville et le lui retira. Il remonta ses jambes lentement, prenant le temps de les caresser, de les embrasser. Une fois à sa hauteur, Sam retira le tee-shirt de Jack. Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour caresser son dos et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis elle déboutonna à son tour le jean de son compagnon. Jack plaqua Sam contre le mur et passa sa main entre ses jambes. Il l'excita assez pour qu'elle gémisse. Il retira le vêtement, souleva ses jambes féminines et la prit sans plus attendre. Ils firent l'amour et se couchèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine pour parvenir à calmer leurs émotions affolées.

**XXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Jack et Sam profitaient de leur dimanche pour dormir plus tard. Jack, qui dormait affalé sur le ventre, était à moitié couché sur sa belle. C'est ainsi qu'il était bien. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Sam n'y voyait pas tellement d'inconvénient car c'était réciproque, simplement Jack était une vrai bouillote.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, sa tête était donc posée sur le ventre de Sam. Il vit alors une petite tête blonde tenter difficilement de monter sur le lit. Il sourit, la scène était tout bonnement adorable. Il tendit donc la main, saisit sa fille par le bras qui dépassait, et la tira sur le lit. Il la souleva et la ramena à lui pour la cajoler.

- Bonjour mon bébé.

- Bonjour papa. Maman dort encore ?

- Non, plus maintenant, vos cabrioles m'ont réveillée ! Bonjour mon poussin. Dit Sam en embrassant sa fille.

- C'est papa qui m'a fait monter.

- Dis-donc toi, c'est pas beau de rapporter ! S'insurgea Jack

- Alors si c'est papa, je crois qu'on devrait le punir ! Proposa Sam

- Oui ! On lui fait des chatouilles !

- Oh non pas les chatouilles pitié ! Protesta Jack

Mais il était trop tard, les deux filles étaient sur lui et une bataille s'engagea.

Mais tout à coup le téléphone portable de Jack sonna. C'était la base. Walter indiqua que Teal'c était revenu et qu'il y avait un problème.

Jack et Sam déposèrent donc Grace chez Janet et filèrent à Cheyenne Moutain.

**XXXX**

Teal'c, Bra'tac, Jacob, Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent en salle de briefing. Le problème était le suivant : juste après l'attaque des réplicateurs, ils avaient décidé de ne pas détruire l'arme de Dakara au cas où tous les réplicateurs n'auraient pas été vaincu. Malheureusement aujourd'hui le site de Dakara était devenu sacré et anéantir l'arme maintenant serait considérer comme une déclaration de guerre contre les Jaffas. Teal'c et Bra'tac proposèrent donc de se rendre sur Tartarus, dans le but d'exterminer le restant des troupes d'Anubis. Cela permettrait de donner confiance aux Jaffa et les rendrait plus favorable à la destruction de l'arme. Le Général O'neill approuva le plan.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, Jacob apostropha Sam :

- Sam, je compte aller à San Diego pour voir Marc. Plutôt demain, parce qu'avec ce qu'il se passe ici… Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ici avec moi ?

- Je voudrais voir mes petits enfants, et j'aimerai que mes deux enfants soient là.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur demander de venir, c'est les vacances scolaires en ce moment.

- On ne va pas les faire tous venir ici alors qu'il n'y a que nous deux… C'est ridicule.

- Mais qui te dit qu'il n'y a que nous deux ?

- Le fait que tu ne m'ais pas parlé de ton petit ami, Pete. Je suppose que vous avez rompus.

- Oui mais…

- Sam, je te connais. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais j'ai perdu espoir qu'un jour tu serais heureuse en amour, et que tu aurais une famille. Tu pourrais encore avoir tout ce que tu veux, mais tu es trop têtue pour le comprendre.

Samantha était choquée par les propos de son père. Il l'avait laissée là, bouleversée. Jack avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil. Il approcha, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait la prendre dans ses bras.

- Carter, est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu as entendu ce que mon père m'a dit.

- Oui. Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Même s'il aurait certainement préféré que tu sois heureuse avec Paul

- Pete

- Pete… Mais tu as cette famille dont il parle. Tu devrais lui demander de venir à la maison avec toi. On est dimanche, et puis tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici. Gracie sera tellement contente que tu passes la journée avec elle. Et puis elle veut connaître son grand-père c'est normal.

- D'accord.

**XXXX**

Sam frappa à la porte de la chambre de son père.

- Sam, qui a-t-il ?

- Je voulais te demander de venir chez moi cet après-midi.

- Sam je suis fatigué…

- S'il te plaît papa fais un effort. Je sais que je te déçois et tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'être avec moi, mais je te demande de venir avec moi.

- Sam, tu ne me déçois pas enfin. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu es lieutenant-colonel, si jeune. Simplement j'ai admis que tu n'aurais jamais une famille à toi. J'en suis triste parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu.

- Papa, on peut y aller ?

- Oui…

Ils montèrent en voiture dans un grand silence. Au bout d'un kilomètre, Jacob se manifesta :

- Tu as déménagé ?

- Oui, mais d'abord on va chez Janet.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ? Sam je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller où que soit tu sais.

- Papa c'est bon maintenant ! Pourquoi tu es si désagréable, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Pardon ma chérie, ce n'est pas du tout contre toi je te le promets. Allons chez Janet.

Sam sonna à la porte de la maison du Docteur Frasier.

- Ah, Sam, tu es revenue tôt finalement ! Dit Janet

- Oui.

- Bonjour Jacob ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Janet. Ca va merci.

- Entrez.

Sam et son père se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison. Cassandra et Grace jouaient aux échecs sur la table de salon.

- Oh Sam, j'en ai marre, elle gagne toujours ! C'est hallucinant. Se plaignit Cassandra. Oh, bonjour Jacob !

- Bonjour Cassandra. Tu as une nouvelle amie je vois !

- Oui… Sam ? Interrogea la jeune fille, se demandant ce que Jacob savait

- Maman, t'es venu me chercher ?

- Oui mon cœur.

Sam s'agenouilla et tendit les bras dans lesquels Grace vint se blottir.

- Sam ? Qui est cette enfant ?

- Et vous vous êtes qui ? Demanda Grace, vexée

- Moi je suis le papa de la grande fille en face de toi.

- Tu es papy Jacob ? S'exclama la fillette soudain joyeuse

- Je suis… quoi ? Sam ! Tu m'expliques ?

- Oui papa, c'est une longue, une très longue histoire, mais je te présente ma fille, Grace, ta petite fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais Sam ? Je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a un an. Cette enfant en a au moins trois !

- Papa, je t'expliquerai tout je te le promets, mais je t'assure que Grace est ma fille. Alors j'aimerai que tu accueilles ta petite fille comme il se doit. Je te demande de ne pas lui faire de peine. Elle voulait tellement te rencontrer… Confia Sam à son père sur un ton bas

- Bien. Dit Jacob, septique. Alors, Grace c'est ça ? S'adressa-t-il à sa petite fille qui acquiesça à la question. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai trois ans papy Jacob. Et toi ?

- Oh, à mon âge on ne compte plus !

- Tu vas rester avec nous ?

- Eh bien, je vais aller voir mon fils Marc et mes petits enfants.

- Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Dit la petite fille, très triste

- Oh, je suis un peu trop fatigué pour jouer. Et ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus tu sais.

- Mais maman et papa aussi il y a longtemps que tu les as pas vus. Et moi tu m'as jamais vu.

- Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es toi ! S'énerva Jacob

Grace partit en courant dès que le ton de son grand-père monta.

- Papa ! Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Marc tout seul. Moi je vais rester avec ma fille que tu viens de traumatiser.

- Sam, bon sang si tu m'expliquais ce que c'est que cette histoire. Et puis d'abord qui est son père ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai, tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était être gentil Grace. Mais apparemment tu trouves qu'elle n'est pas digne d'intérêt, ou qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour être ta petite fille. Je ne veux plus te voir. Débrouille-toi pour rentrer à la base.

Sam en avait fini et chercha à retrouver sa fille. Dans le salon Jacob regarda Janet et Cassandra dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication, mais chacune d'elle secouait la tête négativement. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elles.

Sam retrouva Grace dans la chambre de Cassandra. Elle boudait sur le lit.

- Gracie, ma puce, est-ce que ça va ?

- Pourquoi papy m'aime pas ?

- Il t'aimera quand il te connaitra, ça c'est certain. Mais il lui faut un peu de temps. Tu veux bien lui donner ce temps ?

- Mais il a crié.

- Je sais, il ne le fera plus.

- Bon. D'accord.

- Merci mon cœur. Je t'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Samantha fit un gros bisou à sa fille. Il était hors de question que le mauvais comportement de son père fasse penser à son bébé qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour être aimée.

De retour dans le salon, Sam fit remarquer à son père qu'il devrait être parti.

- Excuse-moi Sam. Et Grace, je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Oui. Répondit la petite fille

- Merci.

- Si on rentrait à la maison ? Proposa Sam

Ils dirent au revoir à Janet et Cassandra et rentrèrent à la maison familiale.

- Tu as une belle maison ! Beaucoup plus grande que l'autre !

- Oui, il fallait une vraie chambre pour Grace. Et puis c'est plus pratique pour… pleins de choses.

Ils entrèrent mais tout à coup Jacob se sentit mal. Il ne tenait plus debout.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Sam, aidant son père à s'assoir sur le canapé

- Papy ? Demanda Grace effrayée

- Papa tu as mal quelque part ?

- Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Selmac est mourant.

- Mourant ?

- Oui, tu sais il n'est plus tout jeune.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je n'ai vécu que très peu de temps avec Jolinar mais j'imagine que ça doit être dur.

- En fait c'est différent de toi et Jolinar. Tu sais qu'avant de mourir un Tok'ra peut sauver son hôte. Mais cela nécessite un effort conscient du symbiote. J'ai retardé la mort de Selmac car je savais qu'on aurait besoin de lui. Mais il est tombé dans le coma après l'activation de l'arme sur Dakara.

- Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Reprocha Sam

- Je pensais qu'on tiendrait jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir mon fils et ses enfants une dernière fois, c'est pourquoi j'insistais autant.

- Tu as dit « qu'on tiendrait »…

- Selmac ne pourra pas me sauver, je suis désolée, je vais mourir aussi.

- Non !

Sam pleurait. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Elle regrettait maintenant amèrement le temps qu'elle avait perdu à cacher à son père l'existence de sa fille.

- Maman ? Papy va mourir ? Sanglota Grace

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'aurais voulu que tu ais plus de temps avec ton grand-père.

Grace monta alors sur les genoux de son grand-père qui était très mal.

- Papy, je veux pas que tu meurs.

- J'ai eu une belle vie tu sais.

- Non je sais pas.

Alors la petite fille prit son grand-père dans ses bras, et Sam revit le même halo de lumière, orange cette fois-ci, que lorsqu'elle était enceinte et que Grace avait communiqué avec Jack. Cela dura dix minutes. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles Sam ne savait que faire. Elle savait que cela s'était bien passé avec Jack, mais il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter tout de même.

Lorsque cela fut terminé, Jacob semblait sonné mais avait l'air d'aller bien, et mieux. Par contre Grace était évanouie.

- Grace ? Grace réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie mon amour, réveille toi !

Sam était paniquée. Elle avait pris le pouls de sa fille et avait constaté qu'il était tout à fait normal. La petite avait l'air de dormir.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pleurait Sam

- Elle a réveillé Selmac, pour qu'il ait le temps de me sauver. Il m'a sauvé Sam, je suis vivant, je vais bien !

Sam voulait se réjouir mais elle était bien trop inquiète pour Grace.

- Papa, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

- Je ne comprends même pas qui est cette enfant !

- C'est mon bébé ! Hurla Sam

- D'accord, d'accord, mais comment a-t-elle pu me guérir ?

- Parce qu'elle a les connaissances des Anciens en elle. Il faut que j'appelle Jack. Dit Sam en allant chercher le téléphone

- Jack ? Reprit son père. Jack O'neill ? Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Jack ?

- Depuis qu'il est le père de ma fille.

Sam composa le numéro de téléphone du bureau de Jack.

- Jack c'est moi, je suis à la maison et Grace s'est évanouie.

- Quoi ? Amène-là ici !

- Non, elle… je crois qu'elle a utilisé ses « pouvoirs », et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça. Je sais, je vais appeler Janet. Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Dès que Jack raccrocha elle allait composer le numéro de Janet mais Jacob l'interpella :

- Sam, elle se réveille.

La jeune femme se précipita alors aux pieds de sa fille.

- Ma chérie, ça va ?

- Oui maman, j'étais fatigué mais ça va, j'ai dormi.

- Tu es sûre, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai voulu guérir papy, ça a marché ?

- Oui ma grande, tu m'as guéri ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci ! Dit Jacob qui embrassa sa petite fille

- Je suis contente alors !

Sam appela tout de même Janet pour qu'elle consulte Grace. Puis elle entreprit de tout expliquer à son père.

- Eh bien ma chérie, c'est incroyable ! Finalement, tu m'as bien eu.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. Tu as toujours été une enfant surdouée, en avance. Tu es rentrée très tôt dans l'armée, et tu as gravi les échelons à grande vitesse. Tu es la plus grande scientifique de cette planète. Tout ce que tu fais est extraordinaire. Et moi je voulais que tu ais une vie privée normale, banale. C'était idiot ! Tu es tombée amoureuse de ton supérieur, là encore, il a fallut que tu choisisses le seul homme que tu ne pouvais pas avoir. Un homme plus âgé que toi, torturé, avec un humour douteux. Tu as fait un enfant, et bien sûr, cet enfant est hors normes. Sam, je suis désolée d'avoir cru que tu pourrais être heureuse dans une jolie maison avec un mari ennuyeux et des enfants qui vont à l'école. Tu es exceptionnelle, et tu mérites une vie exceptionnelle.

- Ouah, papa, je te remercie ! Mais tu sais je n'ai pas demandé ça. J'ai simplement essayé d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme que j'aimais mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y arriverai pas. Et si mon enfant avait été « normal », ça m'aurait bien été, du moment que c'était l'enfant de Jack…

- Tu seras heureuse Sam, et je serai là pour le voir. C'est formidable. Incroyable et formidable.

- Sam !

Jack avait déboulé dans la pièce en courant.

- Tout va bien Jack. Rassura Sam

- Je vais bien papa t'inquiète pas ! Dit Grace en souriant

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jack, qui prenait sa fille dans ses bras

- Selmac allait mourir, et allait emporter mon père avec lui. Mais Grace l'a sauvé ! Elle nous a fait le coup de la lumière et ensuite elle s'est évanouie. Mon père était conscient tout de suite après et allait bien. Je t'ai appelé parce que Gracie ne se réveillait pas.

- Mais tu vas bien mon ange ?

- Oui papa, très bien !

- Elle ne cessera jamais de nous étonner… Elle vous a vraiment sauvé Jacob ?

- Vraiment. Selmac est mort, mais il a eu le temps de me sauver parce qu'elle l'a sorti du coma. C'est époustouflant.

- Oui ça l'est.

- Papa, je suis désolée pour Selmac. Réalisa Sam tout à coup

- J'avais accepté sa mort et la mienne, je peux accepter que l'un de nous reste vivant. Selmac a été très heureux de pouvoir me sauver.

Janet arriva peu de temps après et confirma que Grace allait parfaitement bien. Guérir lui avait demandé un gros effort et elle avait eu besoin de reprendre des forces après. Cela avait rappelé à Sam que lorsque Jack avait la bibliothèque de données Anciennes en tête il avait réussi à guérir Bra'tac qui avait une plaie béante. Après il avait eu un léger évanouissement. Ils en conclurent que c'était une réaction normale.

**XXXX**

A peine remis de leurs émotions, ils durent retourner à la base. Ils apprirent que les Jaffas étaient tombés dans un piège. En effet, Tartarus était vide de monde et ils avaient laissé Dakara avec peu de défense. Trop peu. Anubis était parvenu à s'emparer de l'arme, qu'il avait protégée par un champ de force. L'arme les atteindrait par l'ouverture de la porte. Sam proposa donc d'ouvrir un vortex pour protéger la Terre au moins trente-huit minutes. Mais lorsque Walter commença à enclencher les chevrons, un vortex extérieur se formait déjà. Il était trop tard. Bien que Sam y fût opposé, l'autodestruction fut enclenchée sur ordre de Jack.

- Va-t'en Sam. Chuchota Jack

- Quoi ?

- Va-t'en vite ! Grace ne doit pas être orpheline. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je t'en prie.

Tout à coup, le mécanisme d'autodestruction ralentit. Peu de temps après le vortex se ferma.

**XXXX**

En salle de briefing, Bra'tac et Teal'c expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé sur Dakara. Les supersoldats étaient désorientés sans leur maître. Et finalement, cette mésaventure avait convaincu les Jaffas de détruire l'arme, bien trop dangereuse.

Jack et Sam émirent l'hypothèse que Daniel devait être pour quelque chose dans ce revirement étrange de situation.

- Non, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Vous avez entendu vous aussi ? Demanda Jack

Tout le monde acquiesça et la voix se refit entendre. Jack se dirigea donc vers son bureau, d'où venait le bruit. Il y trouva un Daniel totalement nu. Il lui prêta donc le seul « vêtement » qu'il trouva : le drapeau du programme porte des étoiles.

Lorsqu'il apparut vêtu de la sorte, Sam fut gênée et tourna la tête. Teal'c, Bra'tac et Jacob, eux regardait l'homme, ravis de le revoir vivant.

**XXXX**

- Alors on n'a rien à faire ?

- Non, a priori nous l'avons déjà fait. Nous avons un E2PZ ! Je vais le porter au labo.

- Non ! Je veux voir leurs yeux de scientifiques briller derrière leurs lunettes ! Toi tu vas faire tes valises.

- D'accord.

**XXXX**

Sam, Jack, Grace et Jacob étaient chez Marc. Ce dernier avait été très surpris de savoir que Joan avait laissé la garde de sa fille à Sam. Mais il était très heureux pour elle car il ne l'avait jamais vu si épanouie. Il avait été en colère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait rompu avec son ami Pete.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient là et ils passaient d'excellentes vacances. L'apaisement à la base avait permis à Jack de prendre enfin sa retraite. Il voulait désormais être un père à temps plein et en profiter au maximum. Il avait donc refusé le poste de Directeur du Home World Security qu'on lui offrait. Quoi qu'il en soit ils pouvaient désormais être ensemble au grand jour, et Jack adopterai bientôt Grace officiellement.

- Maman, j'aime bien jouer avec Debra et Kyle.

- Tant mieux, ce sont tes cousins, tu les verras souvent.

- Oui. J'aimerai bien avoir une petite sœur.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, un peu gênés. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça…

- En fait, ça n'est pas vraiment prévu…

- Oui, tu sais, moi je ne suis pas tout jeune. Précisa Jack

- Et alors ? Demanda la petite fille

- Et alors, ça demande de l'énergie d'élever un enfant, alors deux…

- Mais alors si vous étiez plus jeunes, j'aurai droit d'avoir une petite sœur ?

- Euh, oui mais ce n'est pas le cas alors, tu vois, tu seras notre seul petit bébé !

Grace semblait très mécontente de cette nouvelle.

Elle s'alongea au milieu de ses parents et ils s'endormirent. Marc manquait de place et tous trois devaient dormir ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Jack et Sam étaient tous deux dans le lit. Jack se dit que Grace devait être levée. Il décida d'en profiter. Il embrassa Sam qui se réveilla.

- Hum, Jack.

- Gracie est levée…

- Ahh… Voilà qui est intéressant !

Ils savourèrent ce moment, car c'était bien le défaut de ce séjour : ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intimité.

Quelques temps après, Jack se redressa pour admirer Sam qui s'était rendormie. Il la trouva magnifique. Encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air si reposée, plus jeune.

Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda Jack, et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jack

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air… plus jeune.

- C'est marrant, c'est ce que je pensais de toi !

- Ah oui ? Mais attends, tes cheveux sont châtains !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Jack tira Sam jusqu'à la glace de l'armoire. Ils s'observèrent et constatèrent qu'ils avaient rajeuni d'environ dix ans.

- Grace ! Cria Jack. Viens ici tout de suite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait à maman et moi ?

- Rien.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Grace ! Gronda Sam

- Je voulais une petite sœur… Dit Grace avec une petite voix. Vous avez dit que si vous aviez été plus jeune j'aurais pu avoir une petite sœur…

- Quoi ? Tu nous as rajeuni pour qu'on ait un bébé ? C'est de la folie. Allez, défais ce que tu as fait.

- Non !

- Grace ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec notre vie comme ça ! Tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de chose. Pour papy c'était exceptionnel. Tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs !

- Mais c'est trop tard maintenant !

- Comment ça c'est trop tard ? S'insurgea Jack

Grace tira sur la liquette de sa mère pour qu'elle s'agenouille. Elle toucha son ventre et confirma :

- Bah oui c'est trop tard. Je vais avoir une petite sœur ! Je suis trop contente !

Sam regarda Jack avec les grands yeux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir il y a quelques années. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Ils se prirent la main et restèrent muets en regardant leur fille Grace, ravie d'avoir une petite sœur.

Ils avaient encore un beau problème sur le dos. Beau, c'était le mot.

**XXXX**

_Fin de la 4__ème__ partie._

_Bon allez-y franchement. Dites-moi : voulez-vous une suite ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

**5****ème**** partie**

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous aviez l'air paniqué au téléphone ?

- Janet, Daniel, vous ne voyez rien ? Vous ne remarquez rien quand vous nous regardez Jack et moi ?

- Euh, vous être très beaux, et plus bronzés. Ca vous a réussi les vacances, vous avez l'air reposé. Constata Daniel

- Bon sang les gars, on est plus jeunes ! On a au moins dix ans de moins !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Oui bon c'est vrai que vous faites plus jeunes, mais c'est l'air Californien…

- Non Janet, ce n'est pas l'air Californien. Grace a utilisé ses pouvoirs et quand nous nous sommes réveillés et nous étions comme ça. Et encore ! Nous nous sommes échappés pour aller chez le coiffeur et faire faire rapidement une teinture poivre et sel à Jack qui ressemblait à un ado avec ses cheveux châtains.

- Un ado… S'amusa Daniel

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous revenir en arrière ? Intervint Janet. Moi j'aimerais bien rajeunir de dix ans. Et puis ça ne se voit pas tant que ça. Oui vous paraissez plus jeune, surtout le Général O'neill. Mais vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est le bonheur qui vous rend comme ça. Vous travaillez moins maintenant, ça peut être lié à ça…

- Je veux bien être plus en forme qu'avant, avoir plus d'énergie, et même moins de rides, mais vous ne savez pas encore tout. Dit Jack, désabusé

- Bien, maintenant je n'essaie plus de deviner avec vous, ça surpasse toujours mon imagination. Dit le médecin sur un ton léger

- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

- Encore ! S'exclamèrent Daniel et Janet

- Oui. Parce que si Grace a fait ça, c'est parce que mademoiselle voulait une petite sœur ! Elle dit que je suis enceinte, elle sait que c'est une fille car elle dit qu'elle l'a « choisie ». J'ai fait croire à mon frère que j'étais appelé à la base d'urgence, nous sommes donc partis rapidement. Sur la route j'ai acheté un test de grossesse. Il est positif.

Janet et Daniel se regardèrent, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Janet !

- Daniel !

Crièrent Sam et Jack en même temps.

- Désolée ! Pouffa Janet

Mais le médecin et l'archéologue étaient partis dans un fou-rire.

- Désolée, désolée, voilà c'est bon, ça va. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Demanda Janet, qui s'était ressaisie contrairement à son camarade

- Je ne sais pas Janet.

- Tu veux avorter ?

- Non ! Répondit le couple en cœur

- Voilà une réponse franche ! Si vous voulez cet enfant, quel est le problème ?

- On n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça. Commenta Jack

- Comme vous n'aviez pas prévu d'être ensemble, d'avoir Grace. Pourtant vous n'avez jamais été aussi heureux tous les deux ! Et puis c'est plus calme à la base, et vous Jack vous êtes à la retraite maintenant, vous allez avoir le temps de vous occuper de vos enfants.

- Oui… Admit Jack

- Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez sonné par ce qui vous arrive. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'avec une enfant comme Grace, vous deviez vous préparer à vivre ce genre de chose plus d'une fois. Alors si ce sont des conseils que vous êtes venus chercher, je vous propose de relativiser. Est-ce que c'est une chose négative ou non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas négatif. Accepta Sam

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que c'est moi le diplomate, tu es bien meilleure que moi Janet ! Vanta Daniel

- Merci !

Janet sourit, assez fière d'elle. Résignés, Sam et Jack rentrèrent chez eux où Jacob gardait Grace.

- Que vous ont-ils dit ? Demanda Jacob

- Sensiblement la même chose que toi.

- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas parlé à Grace depuis que nous sommes rentrés si ce n'est pour lui dire qu'elle sera punie. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment vous comptez la punir pour ça.

- Interdiction de regarder les Simpson à vie !

- Le pire c'est que je suis sûr que vous êtes sérieux Jack… Bref. Je pense que vous devriez lui demander de vous expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça, et aussi ce qu'elle pensait obtenir. Vous en apprendrez bien plus qu'en vous bornant à croire que ce qui arrive est un problème.

- D'accord, nous irons parler à Grace.

**XXXX**

- Grace ?

- Papa… Dit la petite d'une voix plaintive. Pourquoi vous me faites la tête ? Pleurnicha-t-elle

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu as fait une grosse bêtise ! Répondit Jack

- Mais non ! C'est pas ça une bêtise !

- Gracie, intervint Sam, la bêtise que tu as faite a été tout d'abord d'avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs. Tu ne dois pas faire ça.

- J'ai pas de pouvoirs !

- Tu sais bien que personne à part toi ne peut faire rajeunir les gens, faciliter la fertilité, grandir à vitesse exponentielle, guérir les gens.

- Je suis pas normale moi ? S'inquiéta Grace

- Eh bien non. Répondit Jack. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas obligé d'être normal. Tu es une petite fille particulière. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ce n'est pas un problème. Nous t'aimons telle que tu es. Simplement si des gens malveillants savaient ce que tu es capable de faire, ils pourraient vouloir t'utiliser. Et s'ils ont peur de toi, ils pourraient te faire du mal. Donc, nous voulons te protéger. Et pour ça, tu dois avoir l'air d'une petite fille normale. Quand tu nous fais rajeunir, ou que tu grandis très vite, ce sont des choses qui se voient. Ca ne passe pas inaperçu. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois. Mais vous êtes pas contents d'avoir un bébé ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas du tout une raison. Dit Sam. D'abord, quand tu penses à faire ce genre de choses, il faut que tu nous en parles avant. Tu es trop jeune pour prendre des décisions qui changeront la vie des gens.

- D'accord Gracie ? Demanda Jack

- D'accord. Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Allez, vient nous faire un câlin.

Grace s'approcha et passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses parents. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs ou non. Pour elle c'était tout aussi naturel que s'habiller le matin ou jouer à cache-cache.

Elle voyait que personne ne comprenait qui elle était, parce que personne n'était comme elle. Elle voulait une petite sœur pour jouer avec elle, et pour avoir une confidente. Elle se dit alors que sa petite sœur non plus ne la comprendrait pas. Alors, lorsque ses parents furent endormis, elle se rendit dans la chambre, grimpa sur le lit, et entreprit de mettre sa sœur « à son niveau ».

**XXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Jack alla réveiller Grace. Il comptait l'inscrire à l'école dans la journée, afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec des camarades et avoir un semblant de vie d'enfant de son âge.

- Gracie ? Réveille-toi ma puce.

- Papa, suis fatiguée.

- Fatiguée toi ? D'habitude tu ne dors presque pas et tu es en pleine forme !

- Pas là…

- Bon, je te laisse dormir encore un peu alors.

- Papa ! Rappela la petite fille voyant son père sur le point de sortir de la pièce

- Oui.

- Tu peux rester avec moi ?

- D'accord…

Jack s'installa auprès de sa fille qui se rendormit tout de suite. Elle ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard. Il s'était lui-même rendormi. Sam était parti travailler et la maison était calme.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse Grace haussa les épaules.

- Gracie, tu es malade ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Un méchant monsieur est venu me voir hier soir.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar. C'est donc ça. Allez, viens là mon poussin. Fais-moi un gros câlin.

Grace s'exécuta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ce vilain monsieur ?

- Je sais plus.

- Tu l'avais déjà vu avant ?

- Non.

- Bon, tu sais ce ne sont que des cauchemars, pas la réalité. Lorsque ça t'arrives il faut que tu en parles à maman ou moi. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien, allez ma puce, que dirais-tu que nous fassions des gaufres ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien papa.

- Super. Allez viens !

**XXXX**

- Alors, comment est-il hors de son lit d'hôpital ?

- Très sympa ! Il veut reformer SG1.

- C'est ce qui était prévu.

- Il veut le SG1 d'origine : Daniel, Teal'c et moi.

- Ca risque d'être difficile.

- Oui c'est sûr. Moi je suis enceinte donc je suis hors course dès le départ.

- Ca te déçoit ? Tu aurais aimé réintégrer SG1 ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté j'aime ma vie comme elle est, mais d'un autre côté, l'aventure me manque.

- Je comprends tout à fait ça.

- Tu ressens la même chose ?

- Oui. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je vais vite m'y faire. Et puis Grace prends beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Elle me fait me dépenser ! Elle me garde jeune, au sens propre et figuré !

Jack et Sam discutaient assis dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Jack caressait le ventre de Sam qui commençait à peine à gonfler. Elle en était à son troisième mois de grossesse. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, de façon on ne peut plus ordinaire. C'était un soulagement pour le couple.

Le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell avait débarqué à base. Le pauvre homme voulait réunir l'SG1 originel, seulement Carter était enceinte, Jackson était déjà parti sur Atlantis dans son esprit et Teal'c se débattait avec la nouvelle nation Jaffa. Sam réfléchissait encore à la réponse qu'elle lui aurait donnée si elle n'avait pas attendu d'enfant.

**XXXX**

Lorsque l'alarme de la base s'enclenchait comme c'était le cas en ce moment, Sam avait toujours le réflexe de se lever. Puis elle se rasseyait en se souvenant que désormais elle n'était que scientifique. Elle n'avait pas lieu de quitter son labo.

Seulement, quelques temps plus tard, on débarqua dans son labo. Vala Mal Doran, la kidnappeuse de Daniel, était venue à la base pour qu'il étudie une tablette censée révéler la localisation d'un trésor sur Terre. Seulement la brune extra-terrestre avait attaché un bracelet à Daniel et le même à son poignet. Ils étaient allés voir Sam afin de retirer ce bracelet, car Daniel n'y arrivait pas par lui-même. Ce dernier était très en colère contre Vala. Peu de temps après, elle vit Daniel s'évanouir. C'était aussi le cas de Vala. Tous deux furent conduits à l'infirmerie et leur santé s'améliora. Ils en conclurent que ces bracelets les liaient et qu'ils souffraient d'être séparés. Cela avait été confirmé par Teal'c qui était rentré à la base.

Cameron voyait là une belle occasion de reformer SG1. En effet, le docteur Jackson avait loupé le départ pour Atlantis, Teal'c était là, Sam, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle refusait, et il y avait un but : retrouver le fameux trésor de la tablette.

- Mais enfin ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous absenter quelques jours ! Si ça se trouve ça ne prendra que la journée.

- Cameron, j'ai un enfant qui m'attend à la maison. Et puis, je suis enceinte.

- Ah.

Cameron ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Bon, mais de combien de mois ?

- Trois mois.

- C'est beaucoup ça ? Je veux dire, peut-être que vous pourriez participer cette fois-ci et ce serait la dernière fois avant la naissance de votre enfant. Non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vous répondre comme ça.

- Je comprends, mais quand Daniel aura trouvé le trésor, et il est le meilleur, il trouvera, nous devrons être prêts à partir…

- D'accord. Je vous tiens au courant.

**XXXX**

Sam ne savait pas comment Jack le prendrait. Elle avait vraiment envie de partir car elle savait qu'après elle ne le pourrait plus.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt mon amour ? Demanda Jack avant d'embrasser sa belle

- Il fallait que je te voie.

- Maman ! Cria Grace en se précipitant dans les bras de sa maman

- Ca va mon bébé ?

- Oui !

- Il faut que je parle à papa, tu veux bien aller… lire ton livre sur la théorie de l'évolution ?

- D'accord maman.

Sam embrassa sa fille et se tourna vers Jack qui était septique.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda rapidement Jack

- Pour faire court : la kidnappeuse de Daniel, Vala, est à la base. Elle a utilisé des bracelets pour forcer Daniel à l'aider à trouver un trésor qui se trouve sur Terre. Cameron me demande de venir avec eux. J'aimerai y aller.

- Bon, qu'en pense Janet ?

- Euh, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Je voulais voir ça avec toi d'abord.

- Merci. Mais si tu veux y aller, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Sauf si ça pose un problème pour le bébé.

- Alors, je vais passer voir Janet et si ce n'est pas contre-indiqué, j'irai.

- D'accord. Alors, Daniel a retrouvé sa chérie ?

- Oui. Il clame haut et fort qu'il la déteste mais le courant passe entre eux, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Il serait temps qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied celui-là…

- Je vais y aller Jack.

- Ok ! Mais je veux un câlin avant !

Sam rit et renversa son homme sur le canapé. Elle le cajola et l'embrassa. Elle le trouvait vraiment génial. Tous les jours elle se disait qu'elle avait eu de chance de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Janet avait donné son accord. Les yeux de Cameron avaient brillé lorsqu'elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle était de la partie.

**XXXX**

Il l'avait laissé partir sans sourciller, car il ne voulait pas être un frein à sa carrière, ou bien à son développement personnel. Samantha Carter n'était pas femme à obéir à son mari. Elle lui avait demandé son autorisation pour ne pas partir fâcher avec lui, mais s'il avait répondu négativement, elle l'aurait très mal prit. Du moins c'est ce dont Jack était persuadé. Mais il devait avouer que cela était dur de la savoir loin, peut-être même en danger, portant leur enfant. Si Janet avait donné son accord c'était certainement qu'il n'y avait pas grand risque mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Il allait devoir s'y faire, mais c'était bon tout de même de la savoir dans son labo la journée. Il n'empêche qu'il avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle finirait par rependre les missions. Malgré la scientifique qui sommeillait en elle, elle était une femme d'action. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, mais il avait été déçu que sa carrière soit freinée.

En attendant que sa douce revienne, Jack O'neill prenait son mal en patience. Il comprenait de plus en plus les colères de Sarah. Lui ne se mettrait jamais en colère contre Sam, parce qu'il la comprenait, mais Sarah, elle, ne faisait pas partie de leur monde.

Jack n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait à tout et rien. Notamment à Sarah, se demandant comment elle régirait en apprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle famille. Agacé de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il se leva dans l'idée de regarder un peu la télévision. En passant devant la chambre de Grace, il s'étonna de l'entendre parler. Une sueur froide s'empara de lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'un homme. Immédiatement, il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Il vit rapidement un homme debout à côté du lit de sa fille et se jeta sur lui. Cependant, il passa à travers lui et s'affala au sol.

Il se redressa et entendit Grace se moquer de lui. Il tenta en vain de frapper l'inconnu, mais celui-ci n'était que pure énergie.

- Je n'ai pas de forme matérielle, vous perdez votre temps.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous dans la chambre de ma fille ? Demanda Jack en soulevant Grace dans ses bras

- C'est Sylas. Répondit l'enfant comme une évidence. C'est le monsieur dont je t'ai parlé qui vient la nuit.

- Quoi, mais je pensais que c'était un cauchemar ! Et tu ne m'en as pas reparlé.

- Il est plutôt gentil en fait. Des fois il est énervant mais je l'aime bien.

- Bon, qui – êtes – vous ? Cria Jack qui perdait patience

- Je m'appelle Sylas, je suis un Ancien. Je suis le guide de votre fille.

- Son guide ? Elle a un guide ? Elle n'a pas besoin de vous, elle a déjà des parents.

- Cela dépasse vos compétences.

- Je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute mes compétences de père. Vous avez un CV vous ? Une carte de membre du club des Anciens ?

L'Ancien marqua une pause afin d'étudier Jack. Ce Sylas était jeune, en tout cas d'apparence. Il marquait vingt-cinq ans, vingt-huit, pas plus. Il était très beau, brun aux yeux gris. Il reprit :

- Votre fille a des pouvoirs qui la dépassent. Elle n'a pas encore la sagesse nécessaire pour gérer une telle puissance et ne l'aura peut-être jamais. Elle a influé sur la création d'un être humain, et a génétiquement modifié ce fœtus, alors que les Anciens ont pour valeur de ne jamais interférer dans la vie des humains. Nous nous devions d'intervenir.

- Attendez, attendez. Elle a génétiquement modifié sa sœur ? Grace !

- Pas beaucoup… Admit Grace sur un ton coupable

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ?

- Je voulais juste qu'elle me comprenne…

- Elle a augmenté ses capacités cognitives. Expliqua Sylas

- Ah, ça veut dire qu'elle sera elle aussi surdouée… Je vais vraiment faire un complexe d'infériorité moi…

- C'est pas grave papa… Tenta Grace

- Si ça l'est, parce que tu nous as encore désobéis.

- Votre fille ne peut se contrôler uniquement parce que vous le lui demandez. Elle a besoin qu'on lui enseigne des choses, telles que la maîtrise de ses capacités, pour cesser d'agir spontanément.

- Beaucoup de grands mots… Pesta Jack

- Je suis là pour aider Grace.

- Dites plutôt qu'elle vous fait peur !

- Bien sûr, mais vous aussi elle vous fait peur. C'est tout à fait normal.

- C'est étonnant que vous ne lui ayez pas simplement retiré ses connaissances comme pour Daniel.

- La situation est différente du Docteur Jackson. Elle est d'ailleurs inédite. Les Anciens ont acquis leur savoir, ou bien il le leur a été transmis après réflexion, même si nous y sommes opposés c'est ce que faisait Oma Desala. Le savoir de Grace n'est pas acquis mais inné. Nous ne pouvons le lui retirer sans annihiler ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire la mettre en mort cérébrale. C'est contre nos principes. Nous avons mis des millénaires à maitriser nos aptitudes, nous les avons travaillées. Grace se retrouve avec alors qu'elle a la maturité d'un enfant humain de trois ans, peut-être cinq pour être sincère. Ce n'est pas gérable, ni pour vous, ni pour elle.

Jack avait écouté attentivement ce que l'Ancien lui avait dit. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Chaque fois que Grace dépassait les limites, qu'elle désobéissait aux ordres, ils ne savaient pas le moins du monde comment s'y prendre pour la punir ou lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal. Peut-être qu'effectivement elle avait besoin d'un guide.

- D'accord, mais je veux que vous teniez compte du fait, tout d'abord, qu'elle est une enfant et que vous ne devez pas trop lui en demander. Elle a aussi besoin de s'amuser, de prendre le temps de comprendre les choses. Ensuite, Samantha et moi sommes ses parents. Cela signifie que nous avons autorité sur elle, en priorité. Quand vous voulez prendre une décision importante la concernant, vous nous en parlez avant. Et je ne veux plus que vous la voyiez la nuit. De combien de temps avez-vous besoin avec elle ?

- Je viens actuellement deux de vos heures toutes les nuits.

- C'est beaucoup ! Ma puce, tu aurais dû me parler de ça… Bon, je vous accorde une heure tous les deux jours. Disons le matin. Ca vous va ?

- Grace n'a besoin que de cinq heures de sommeil et vous la couchez tôt. Je viens à trois heures du matin, et votre fille est réveillée. C'est le moment idéal. Et j'ai besoin de plus de temps avec elle.

- Gracie, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas sommeil le matin.

- Non, je m'ennuie.

- Alors pourquoi l'autre jour tu as voulu dormir un peu plus ?

- C'était la première fois que je venais. Je suis apparu trop tôt, Grace n'avait pas assez dormi. Ensuite, comme elle avait eu peur de moi, parce qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, elle n'a pas trouvé un sommeil correct.

- J'ai plus peur maintenant papa ! Précisa la petite fille

- Ca te va que le monsieur vienne tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Bon d'accord.

- En revanche, bien que j'accède à votre requête concernant votre autorité, je ne rentrerai en contact avec vous que rarement. Je ne suis pas censé communiquer avec vous. Si vous entraviez ma démarche ils enverraient quelqu'un de moins souple que moi, et votre fille risquerait de vous être arrachée. Il faut que vous compreniez que nous avons longuement étudié le cas de Grace. Certains souhaitaient la prendre avec nous et tenter de la contrôler une fois que nous serions sur le même plan d'existence. Cependant nous avons tiré des leçons du cas d'Anubis.

- Ok, je vous fais confiance. J'en parlerai à sa mère.

- Merci. Je vais m'éclipser maintenant, mais je reviendrai demain, comme convenu.

L'Ancien disparut alors dans un écran de lumière blanche. Jack regarda sa fille d'un air un peu désespéré. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que les choses devenaient plus faciles à gérer, elles se compliquaient un peu plus.

**XXXX**

Sam venait de rentrer à la maison. Elle expliquait à Jack ce qui s'était passé. Grace était à la porte et écoutait la conversation :

- Ils sont sortis de l'infirmerie.

- Et ce type c'est quoi au juste ?

- Ils s'appellent les prieurs. Ils tentent de convertir les peuples à la religion des Oris. Et ce prieur a tout à coup disparu en s'immolant par le feu. Tu sais, Daniel a vu de quoi ces êtres étaient capables, et il m'a confié que pour la première fois, il avait peur…

- Décidément on ne sera jamais tranquilles ! Bon, moi je dois faire une petite surprise à Mitchell. Un vol en F302 pour se détendre. Mais avant il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé avant-hier.

Jack lui conta l'histoire de l'Ancien qui visitait sa fille toutes les nuits. Sam avait été tour à tour furieuse, inquiète, indignée, septique puis résignée. Sur les conseils de Jack elle finit par admettre que c'était probablement une bonne chose.

Grace, quant à elle, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation sur les Oris. Elle savait bien qui ils étaient. Ils étaient des ennemis des Anciens. Dans son esprit d'enfant, ils étaient « les méchants ».

**XXXX**

_Fin de la cinquième partie. Une suite très bientôt… N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Merci tout le monde._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici la dernière partie de « Ce qu'on pense être bien ». Elle n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'avais le schéma parfaitement dessiné en tête mais après pour l'adapter aux épisodes j'ai galéré. Je ne connais pas si bien les saisons 9 et 10 et l'arche de la vérité que les saisons précédentes. Donc si j'ai fait des erreurs je m'en excuse ! J'espère que c'est cohérent… Bonne lecture !_

**Ce qu'on pense être bien**

**6****ème**** partie**

**XXXX**

- Je le ferai avec ou sans toi Sylas !

- Grace, ils t'en empêcheront.

- Non, ils me puniront. J'aurai le temps de faire ce qu'il faut !

- Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour changer ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'a pas le droit de changer l'ordre des choses.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit des centaines de fois, mais je m'en fiche. Je la sauverai, et je nous sauverai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ça marchera ?

- Rien ! Mais même s'ils n'arrivent pas à vaincre les Oris, ma mère sera parmi nous.

- Grace…

- Je pars pour la base.

Grace, belle jeune femme de 20 ans, s'approcha du terminal de téléportation et disparu après avoir sélectionné son lieu d'arrivée. Ce qu'on appelait aujourd'hui « la base » se trouvait sur une lune appelée « Lenira ». Elle y trouva sa sœur, qui y possédait un laboratoire depuis plus d'un an. La jeune fille n'avait que seize ans mais ses capacités intellectuelles lui avaient donné une place de choix au sein de la résistance.

- Grace, tu pourrais te changer quand tu viens ici. Il y a des tenues règlementaires tu le sais. Reprocha la jeune sœur

Grace se pencha pour regarder sa tenue. Elle portait des boots marron, un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir et un blouson en cuir marron. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés n'étaient guères coiffés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa sœur elle, portait l'uniforme militaire, ses cheveux mi-longs, blonds et lisses étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Grace se dit que leur caractère se reflétait dans leur tenue.

- April, on n'est pas à l'armée… Arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça. Bon, j'ai décidé de mettre mon plan à exécution.

- Ton plan, quel plan ? Traverser la porte pour trouver de quoi fabriquer une machine à remonter le temps, et… ? Tu crois qu'en débarquant juste avant que les Oris ne les attaque ça changera la donne pour eux et pour toute la Terre ?

- On a déjà parlé de ça, je me débrouillerai. Et si ça ne changeait rien pour la Terre, ça changera quelque chose pour nous. Maman sera à nos côté. Ecoute je sais que tu étais trop jeune et que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle, ni même de comment était papa avant. Mais nous aurions tous été bien plus heureux si elle avait vécu.

- Et ton mystérieux Sylas te laissera faire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste ?

- Il ne veut pas m'aider, mais je me passerai de son accord.

- C'est de la folie.

- Peut-être mais votre résistance ne mène à rien. Vous ne pouvez rien contre les Oris, c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'ils pourraient y changer quelque chose ?

- Si nous n'essayons pas rien ne changera. Et puis je les aiderai.

- Grace, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu sais comment vaincre les Oris. Tu utilises notre guerre comme prétexte avoir une vie différente en espérant qu'elle pourrait être meilleure. Si tu sais comment vaincre les Oris, dis-le nous, plutôt que de changer le passé.

- Je ferai les deux…

- Grace, tu ne peux pas partir, et nous abandonner papa et moi. Parce que même si ta vie n'a pas été ce qu'elle aurait dû être, il y a tout de même des gens qui t'aiment ici, et qui ont besoin de toi.

- Cette fois-ci tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Si je réussi tu ne sauras jamais que nous avons eu cette conversation. Nous serons en famille, et les Oris n'existeront plus.

- Et si tu échoues, papa va être anéanti.

- Arrête de me culpabiliser.

Grace se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Le bureau du Général. C'est lui qui menait la rébellion contre les Oris. Au début, Jack avait cru fort que Sam pouvait être vivante quelque part dans la galaxie. Il y avait cru parce qu'il ne lui était pas possible de vivre sans elle. Elle avait repris les missions six mois après la naissance d'April. La guerre contre les Oris faisait rage et elle savait qu'elle serait utile sur le terrain.

Et puis, lors d'une mission à bord de l'Odyssée, à laquelle participaient SG1 mais aussi du Général Landry, ils avaient été attaqués par leurs ennemis et le vaisseau avait été détruit. On avait fini par trouver les débris de l'engin. Jack aurait voulu partir en fumée avec elle. Il avait alors commencé à se laisser aller mais son amour pour ses filles l'avait transcendé.

Lorsque les Oris avaient envahi la Terre, il avait été l'instigateur d'une rébellion. Alors que la porte des étoiles avait été déplacée en face de la Maison Blanche, la base avait été abandonnée. Pendant que les Oris convertissaient les terriens de force à leur dogme, Jack, à l'aide du Général Hammond, avait créé un réseau de fidèles, jusqu'en Russie. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que les russes avaient de nouveau une porte des étoiles. Un groupe de mafieux russes avait en effet passé un marché avec le Trust durant sa période faste. Ils avaient donc fait venir une porte des étoiles en Russie, et s'en servaient pour voler les biens des planètes sur lesquelles ils se rendaient afin de s'enrichir. Au début Jack et ses amis s'étaient donc délocalisés à Moscou, et avaient remis la main sur la porte des étoiles. Mais face à la menace Ori, des délateurs avaient fini par dévoiler leur localisation. Jack et sa petite armée de fidèles avaient alors fuit la Terre.

Ils avaient voyagé de planètes en planètes jusqu'à s'établir sur Lenira, une petite lune inhabité, au climat proche de celui du Colorado, vallonnée et boisée. A l'aide des Tok'ra, qu'ils avaient recontacté par l'intermédiaire de Jacob, ils avaient amené une porte des étoiles. Ils avaient aussi utilisé la technologie de leurs alliés qui permet de créer des couloirs à une grande vitesse. Leur base se dessinait donc dans une montagne, au travers de ces passages. C'était immense. D'un côté se trouvait la salle de la porte, des bureaux et de nombreux laboratoires. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les habitations, beaucoup plus ensoleillées. Celles-ci donnaient en effet sur le flan de la montagne. Ils avaient créé des fenêtres et avaient une vue splendide sur une cascade.

Depuis environ quatorze ans, ils avaient recréé une petite cité tout confort, grâce à l'accès infini qu'offrait la porte des étoiles. Une centaine de personnes vivaient là. Jamais encore leur position n'avait été compromise, et ce en grande partie parce que la lune, assez petite, était protégée par un champ de force occultant. Ils devaient cela à l'équipe d'Atlantis, qui il y a dix ans leur avait fourni un E2PZ.

Leur résistance avait consisté à contrer l'influence des Oris sur les différentes planètes qu'ils annexaient en formant des groupuscules sur ces différents mondes. Ils tentaient aussi de rassembler des technologies pour vaincre ces créatures. Ils parvenaient à faire échouer quelques entreprises Oris, faire sauter quelques vaisseaux, mais cela s'apparentait à du sabotage. Ils ne faisaient que survivre. Jack avait tellement la rage contre eux qu'il ne voyait pas que les forces et l'espoir de la rébellion s'effilochaient dangereusement. Jack O'neill était un chef très charismatique et si ses troupes perdaient courage et s'investissaient de moins en moins, elles restaient fidèles à l'homme.

Grace, elle, voyait bien les difficultés qui menaçaient de détruire une fois pour toute cette résistance moribonde. Elle voulait agir. Au fond d'elle elle le pouvait. Mais jusque là Sylas avait eu assez d'influence sur elle pour contenir son envie de détruire cette sale race. Toutes ces années il lui avait enseigné à quel point c'était une erreur de s'investir dans les affaires des humains. Et elle avait vécu toute sa vie sans sa mère à cause de ce principe. La Terre et tant d'autres mondes avaient été convertis de force à cause de ce principe. Aujourd'hui elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle le devait.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de son père, il était en discussion avec Cassandra. La jeune femme était son assistante mais aussi ses yeux et ses oreilles dans la base. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elle et sa mère avaient suivi Jack et Janet était devenue le médecin de la nouvelle base. Cassandra avait fait des études de management qui ne lui servait pas à grand-chose ici, mais elle avait démontré qu'elle pouvait être utile. Jack, un peu brouillon, s'appuyait beaucoup sur elle. La jeune femme avait fini par se plaire dans cet endroit, en particulier parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un des membres de la rébellion. Cassandra et le major Shane Parker vivaient désormais ensemble sur Lenira depuis cinq ans et avaient un fils de deux ans.

- Bonjour !

- Tiens ! Bonjour ma puce. Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?

- Papa ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Râla Grace en allant embrasser son père

- Mais tu m'as manqué. Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas que tu vives dans ta cabane dans les bois, loin de nous.

- C'est mon choix papa. Je ne supporte pas cette vie en communauté. Désolée. Mais finissez votre discussion !

- C'est bon on avait fini Grace. Jack, je vais travailler sur ce projet dans mon bureau.

- D'accord Cassie.

Cassandra sortit du bureau et Jack et sa fille se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Alors, tu as vu ta sœur ?

- Oui je suis passée la voir en arrivant. Elle m'a reproché ma tenue comme d'habitude.

- Ta sœur est très à cheval sur l'ordre, comme sa mère…

Grace vit passer un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son père, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son amour perdu. Pourtant il aimait parler d'elle souvent. Sur son bureau étaient posés une photo d'elle, une autre de Charlie à côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Se reprit Jack

- Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles.

- C'est gentil. Et bien ça va, on a infiltré un vaisseau Ori figure-toi ! On va en apprendre beaucoup sur eux.

- C'est bien… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Je me disais aussi… Dit Jack avec un sourire.

- Arrête… Je voudrais traverser la porte, pour aller sur Selanda.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? On a encore beaucoup de stock !

- Je voudrais y aller moi-même. S'il te plaît est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une autorisation de sortie ?

- Bon d'accord, je te fais ça tout de suite. Accorda Jack après réflexion. Tu pourras t'acheter tes fringues bizarres. Tu as assez d'argent ?

- Oui, merci papa.

Jack griffonna un papier qu'il signa et le tendit à sa fille. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon poussin.

Grace jeta un dernier regard à son père et sortit. Elle se dirigeait à présent vers le bureau d'une autre personne qui comptait beaucoup pour elle.

- Papy ?

- Bonjour ma grande !

- Est-ce que je te dérange ?

- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais !

Grace, par habitude, contourna le bureau de son grand-père et s'assit sur ses genoux. Le vieil homme retira ses lunettes, sourit et regarda sa petite fille. Il la regardait toujours de la même façon, comme s'il revoyait Sam. Elle avait pourtant changé depuis son enfance. Petit à petit elle avait un peu moins ressemblé à sa mère et un peu plus à son père. Mais Jacob ne voyait que sa fille.

- Alors, quoi de neuf dans tes bois ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Et toi ?

- J'analyse les données ramenées par un de mes contacts Tok'ra.

- Toujours dans la course papy !

- Bien sûr ! Grace, tu pourrais travailler avec nous, tu nous serais très utile.

- J'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question. Vous avez April, elle est parfaite ici. Moi ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Toi tu es une aventurière, comme ton père. Et comme ta mère aussi.

- Parfois je me dis que je lui en veux de n'être plus là. Que si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros et partir en mission plutôt que de rester avec nous, tout aurait été différent.

- Mais au fond tu ne lui en veux pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Elle me manque juste atrocement.

Grace fondit en larme dans les bras de son grand-père. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais admis sa disparition. En grande partie car elle savait qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose mais les Anciens, par l'intermédiaire de Sylas, et de l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, l'en avaient empêché. Même si elle comprenait pourquoi ils n'intervenaient pas, elle était en colère. Et ce de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

- Je te promets qu'avec le temps tu auras moins mal.

Grace sécha ses larmes et se releva. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était « une dure ». Depuis la disparition de sa mère il n'y avait que devant son grand-père qu'elle se permettait de pleurer. Elle voulait être forte pour son père et sa sœur.

- Merci papy. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Oui je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi mon ange. Mais tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais.

Grace et son grand-père se souriaient. Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras et partit.

**XXXX**

Grace se trouvait devant la porte des étoiles et regardait l'engin tourner. Le chevron quatre était enclenché.

- Gracie, ne pars pas.

- April, je t'en prie, viens m'embrasser et laisse-moi partir.

April abdiqua et s'approcha de sa sœur. Grace prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front. Puis elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ma puce. Surtout prend soin de toi.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça idiote. Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allez j'y vais.

Grace se retourna, remonta son sac sur son épaule et franchit la porte sans se retourner.

**XXXX**

Elle avait traversé un bon nombre de portes des étoiles pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Puis elle s'était mise en quête des éléments qui lui étaient nécessaires pour la construction de la machine à remonter le temps. Elle réunissait tout cela dans la cave d'une maison abandonnée. Cette demeure se trouvait sur la planète la plus proche de là où elle voulait atterrir dans le futur.

**XXXX**

- April ?

- Oui papa, je suis dans la cuisine ! Signala la jeune fille

- Je viens d'aller chez Gracie. Il n'y a personne. Ca fait quatre jours qu'elle est partie. Ca m'inquiète un peu…

April ne répondait pas. Elle était gênée, elle ne voulait pas mentir à son père même si sa sœur le lui avait demandé.

- April ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Contrairement à ta sœur tu ne sais pas mentir et tu as des scrupules à le faire. Alors ne te torture pas plus et dis-moi tout de suite ce que manigance Grace.

- Elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un moyen de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Et son plan est ?

- Elle veut fabriquer une machine à remonter le temps pour sauver maman et elle dit aussi qu'elle les aidera à vaincre les Oris.

- Elle sait comment vaincre les Oris, j'en étais sûre. Pourquoi elle ne se décide que maintenant ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé, pourquoi ?

- Je pense que les Anciens la convainquaient de ne pas intervenir. Sylas a beaucoup d'influence sur elle. Mais elle voit bien ce qui se passe. On y arrive de moins en moins, les Oris sont bien trop puissants pour nous. Elle se dit que si elle n'agit pas maintenant il sera trop tard.

- Les Goa'uld aussi étaient bien plus forts que nous, et nous les avons vaincu !

- Papa, vous n'étiez pas si seuls que nous le sommes aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je pense aussi que nous allons droit dans le mur. J'ai demandé à Gracie de nous aider si elle était prête à agir. Mais quitte à désobéir aux Anciens, elle veut aussi sauver maman.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Bien sûr, elle pourrait faire bien plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en a aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pense pas non. Tu réagis comme l'aurait fait ta mère, et ce n'est pas étonnant. A mon avis elle a raison, mais surement pas d'y aller seule…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. Quand grand-père dit que je suis comme était maman je ne le crois pas vraiment. En revanche, il a totalement raison de dire que Gracie et toi êtes sur la même longueur d'onde.

**XXXX**

- Tu avances très vite. Dit Sylas qui venait d'apparaitre

- Il ne me manquait que le matériel, je pourrais faire ça les yeux fermés.

- Est-ce que tu doutes ?

- Non.

- Tu mens.

Agacée, Grace leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sylas ?

- T'empêcher de faire une énorme erreur. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

- Justement, tout au long de ces années je t'ai fait confiance, aveuglément confiance. Et pour une fois que je te demande de faire pareil pour moi, tu refuses ! Je ne suis plus une enfant capricieuse Sylas.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es plus une enfant crois-moi…

Grace et Sylas échangèrent un long regard. Depuis que la jeune fille était devenue jeune femme, le regard de Sylas avait changé. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, qu'un lien fort et unique s'était tissé. Grace confiait tout à son guide. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa sœur, son père ou son grand-père. L'amour platonique que Sylas éprouvait pour elle s'était transformé en amour charnel, mais Grace, elle, était amoureuse de lui depuis la préadolescence.

- S'il te plaît Sylas, laisse-moi.

Blessé, l'Ancien se retira.

**XXXX**

Grace avait mis environ trente jours à disposer des moyens nécessaires. Cela n'avait pas été facile car les Oris étaient partout. Elle s'était rendu compte de leur considérable avancée.

Ensuite elle s'enferma dans la cave de la maison qu'elle avait investie. Elle y passa jour et nuit et ne termina que dix jours plus tard. Sa machine était fin prête. Elle y avait ajouté un téléporteur. Elle alla à la rivière pour se laver un peu, puis revint, se changea, s'apprêta tant qu'elle put et revint au sous-sol.

Elle respira un bon coup, et activa l'engin. Elle posa ses mains dessus, et pensa à l'heure précédant la première attaque de l'Odyssée par les Oris.

**XXXX**

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam se retourna à la question de Teal'c. Elle vit alors une très jolie jeune femme blonde se tenant devant eux. Elle l'étudia un instant, puis l'inconnue répondit :

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis Grace O'neill. Je viens du futur.

- Grace ?

Sam s'approcha, lentement, vers celle qui disait être sa fille. Elle était à quelques centimètres d'elle et se mit à la scruter. Puis elle toucha le visage de la jeune femme de sa main.

- C'est toi Grace.

C'était une affirmation. Une mère reconnaissait toujours sa fille.

- Vous êtes sûre Sam ? Demanda Cameron

- J'en suis certaine.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Gracie ? Interrogea Daniel

- Vous allez subir une attaque Oris dans peu de temps.

L'équipe se regarda. Chacun se disait que si quelqu'un était venu du futur pour leur donner cette information, c'était certainement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réchappé à cette attaque.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Sam à sa fille, lui faisant aveuglément confiance

- Faites demi-tour immédiatement. Il faut absolument les éviter, vous n'êtes pas de taille à les affronter.

- Mais les Asgards…

- Les Asgards ça ne presse pas. Fuir est la seule solution.

**XXXX**

Lorsque Grace avait revu sa mère, son cœur s'était emballé. Elle avait eu envie de pleurer, de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle lui manquait. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Sentir cette main caresser son visage fut un bonheur sans nom.

Elle était aussi heureuse de revoir Teal'c et Daniel. Car ce jour là, elle avait non seulement perdu sa mère, mais une bonne partie de sa famille.

Elle sentait bien que sa mère voulait qu'elle lui raconte qui elle était devenue, comment allait Jack, ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit si primordial de changer le passé. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se retenait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était bien trop dangereux de trop en dévoiler.

**XXXX**

Une fois en sécurité, Grace leur lança une bombe :

- Maintenant je vais déposer tout l'équipage sur une planète et je partirai seule avec l'Odyssée.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le groupe en cœur

- Je dois m'occuper de ça toute seule.

- Mais pourquoi ? Nous pouvons t'aider, je peux t'aider. Supplia Sam

- Vous me ralentiriez. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça.

- Et si on refuse ? Demanda Cameron

- Je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous me devez bien ça.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, désolé. Je ne vous laisse pas partir seule avec notre vaisseau. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Rétorqua le Général Landry. Je vous propose une chose, vous prenez l'Odyssée mais vous emmenez Mitchell avec vous.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de Mitchell. Sans vouloir te vexer Cameron, tu ne me seras vraiment d'aucune utilité. Si je dois absolument emmener quelqu'un je prends Daniel.

- Et moi ? Demanda Sam

- J'aimerai mais…

- Je comprends. La coupa Samantha. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je ne poserai aucune question. J'aimerai simplement être avec toi.

- Tu serais avec moi si tu rentrais à la maison.

- Grace, je te le demande une dernière fois. Si tu me réponds négativement une autre fois je n'insisterai pas. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Grace réfléchit, regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Puis elle céda :

- D'accord. Daniel et toi.

- Accordé. Dit le Général

Elle les déposa donc sur la planète sur laquelle elle se trouvait auparavant et depuis laquelle elle s'était téléportée. Celle-ci disposait d'une porte des étoiles par laquelle ils pourraient rentrer sur Terre. Cameron était vexé, mais à ce moment là c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Vala râlait elle aussi, mais ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Elle était certainement déçue de devoir s'éloigner de Daniel.

**XXXX**

- Donc, où allons-nous ? Demanda Daniel

- La galaxie des Oris.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

- Grace, rassure-moi, tu as un plan. Je veux dire, pas le genre de plan de ton père « à partir de là on improvise ». S'inquiéta Sam

- J'ai un plan. Mais je saurai improviser s'il le faut. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas poser de question…

- Désolée.

Ils actionnèrent la super porte et la traversèrent. Une fois de l'autre côté, Grace informa ses coéquipiers qu'ils se rendaient sur Celestis. Ils occultèrent l'Odyssée et descendirent sur la planète, plus précisément sur une montagne, à « Ortus Mallum ».

- C'est de là que viendraient tous les maux du monde. Affirma Daniel

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam

- C'est dans le livre des Origines.

- Je cherche l'arche de vérité. Cet appareil nous permettrait de faire comprendre à tout le monde que les Oris ne sont pas des dieux, et de stopper leur pouvoir.

- C'est formidable ! Daniel vous connaissiez cette histoire ? Demanda Sam à son ami

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Cette arche est bien réelle. Seulement les Anciens n'ont jamais voulu l'utiliser car son effet sur le cerveau n'est guère plus évolué que les méthodes utilisées par les Oris pour conquérir le pouvoir.

- Et toi, ça ne te pose pas de soucis ? Questionna Daniel

- Non. Répondit Grace d'un ton qui se voulait sans discussion

**XXXX**

Grace savait où elle allait. Elle ouvrit une dalle et ils plongèrent dans les sous-sols des ruines du village. Tout de suite, la jeune fille trouva l'arche. Elle voulu l'ouvrir mais une lumière blanche apparut devant elle, suivie d'une jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Grace. Assena l'intrue

- Morgane ! S'écria Daniel

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je n'en peux plus de votre hypocrisie. Reprit Grace

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu as aidé Daniel de façon détournée, au lieu d'assumer ton désaccord avec les autres et détruire carrément les Oris.

- Je ne peux rien contre la puissance dévastatrice d'Adria. Avoua Morgane

- L'arche de la vérité est une solution.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais tu ne dois pas l'utiliser toi-même, ils ont toujours refusé de te détruire car c'est contre leurs principe, mais même si tu leur rends service en supprimant les Oris, ils feront de toi un exemple.

- Je suis prête à assumer les conséquences.

- Non ! Intervint Sam. Je le ferai.

Alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle, des soldats Oris entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient été dénoncés par les habitants du village. La crainte de ces êtres supérieurs était plus forte que tout.

Une troupe les encercla immédiatement. Mais Grace n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle puisa en elle, leva les mains, et envoya une forte décharge d'énergie vers les soldats. Cela les propulsa vers le fond de la pièce. Elle voulait profiter de la confusion qui régnait pour actionner l'arche, mais Adria apparut, accompagnée du Doci.

- Qui es-tu ? Hurla la jeune femme brune

Grace regarda Morgane, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un soutien. Elle se disait qu'à elles deux elles pourraient peut-être vaincre Adria. Sûre de rien, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle réunit les forces qu'il lui restait et redéploya son énergie vers l'Orici. Cette dernière répliqua et une lutte s'engagea. Grace céda bien vite. Cependant, dans la bataille, l'arche s'était renversée et se trouvait désormais près d'elle. Elle s'en approcha rapidement et avança la main pour l'actionner.

Mais alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de l'appareil, une force l'en empêcha. Elle leva la tête et vit Sylas qui opérait au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait préféré se sacrifier à sa place et activer l'arme lui-même. Il avait voulu la protéger.

L'appareil s'ouvrit alors devant le Doci, lui montrant la vérité sur ses dieux. Le message se transmit instantanément à tous les prêcheurs. C'est alors que Morgane, qui était restée inactive jusque là, se lança dans un combat contre Adria, qui automatiquement venait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Cette fois-ci, l'Ancienne fut plus puissante que l'Orici, et la détruisit.

Sylas avait quant à lui disparu dans un tourbillon de lumière. Grace savait que les Anciens venaient de le punir.

Le Doci était désemparé et pleurait. Tout le monde restait silencieux. Le calme était en effet revenu. Les soldats avaient retiré leurs masques. Parmi eux se trouvait Tomin, l'ami de Vala. Ils étaient tous très perdus. Quant à Sam et Daniel, ils ne savaient que penser du combat qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, et devant lequel ils étaient totalement impuissants. De plus, Sam était effrayée de la puissance des pouvoirs de sa fille.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son enfant, mais celle-ci avait disparu !

- Où est Grace ! S'inquiéta Sam

- Adria a été vaincue, Morgane et Sylas ont disparu, ce qui doit signifier qu'ils ont été punis par les Anciens. Et Grace… je présume qu'elle a disparu car elle a changé le passé, et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait se retrouver ici dans le futur.

- Ou bien elle a elle aussi été punie par les Anciens.

- Sylas, je suppose que c'était lui, a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Nous devrions retourner sur Terre, et voir ce qu'il en est.

**XXXX**

Sam et Daniel étaient rentrés sur Terre avec l'Odyssée. Ils avaient laissé le Doci et les soldats, mais Daniel avait usé de ses talents pour les rassurer sur l'avenir. Tomin en revanche était rentré avec eux. Il pourrait ainsi voir Vala.

Ils s'aperçurent que le message n'avait pas été transmit jusque dans leur galaxie. Daniel y ouvrit donc l'arche et la pensée claire s'y propagea. Désormais, pour quiconque, les Oris n'étaient plus des dieux à vénérer, à prier, ou à craindre.

**XXXX**

Sam prit une douche rapide à la base, se changea à toute vitesse et rentra chez elle. Elle tenait absolument à savoir comment allait Grace, et si son intervention du futur avait changé quelque chose dans le présent.

- Vous êtes là ? Cria-t-elle en rentrant

- Dans la cuisine ! Répondit Jack

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et y vit sa magnifique petite famille, composée de son merveilleux compagnon, Grace, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, la petite April, assise dans son fauteuil éducatif, et son père. Tous faisaient des crêpes, tranquillement et joyeusement.

Sam fut tellement soulagée.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers Grace

- Oui maman, très bien. Tu m'as manqué. Dit la petite fille avant de faire un gros câlin à sa maman

- Et toi tu vas bien ? Demanda à son tour Jack, inquiet

- Oui. Je te raconterai. Abrégea Sam

Elle embrassa tout le monde et passa une formidable journée chez elle, avec les gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

**XXXX**

Les Oris vaincus, l'ambiance était devenue bonne enfant à la base. Les missions ne consistaient plus qu'à aider les peuples à se tourner vers l'avenir après les violences successives des Goa'ulds, puis des Oris. Elles étaient aussi beaucoup centrées sur la recherche de technologies, médicale, archéologique et anthropologiques. Un terrain de jeu à grandeur galactique pour les scientifiques. Sam était on ne peut plus heureuse. Elle pouvait voyager et étudier. Tout ce qu'elle aimait sans danger et avec la joie d'être souvent avec ses proches. Elle rentrait tous les soirs, sauf quelques jours environ tous les deux mois pour les grosses expéditions scientifiques. A partir de cette étape leurs recherches avancèrent beaucoup.

Jack avait décidé de faire un grand repas chez eux, afin de célébrer leurs nombreuses victoires et l'apparition d'un apaisement bien mérité.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde car l'équipe d'Atlantis était aussi présente. Il y avait donc Sam, Jack, Grace, April, Jacob, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, le Général Hammond, Cameron, Janet, Cassandra, John, Teyla, Jennifer, Rodney, Ronon, et même Woolsey !

Ils avaient dressé une grande tablée dans le jardin. Heureusement le beau temps était au rendez-vous.

Sam put constater que Rodney et Jennifer étaient en couple. Elle était très heureuse pour eux, en particulier pour Rodney car c'était une chance qu'une femme le supporte. Et puis il y avait aussi Daniel et Vala, qui continuaient leur jeu du « je t'aime moi non plus ». Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils admettraient enfin qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais pour ça elle faisait confiance à Jack qui poussait beaucoup Daniel. Jack… Elle le regarda amoureusement, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'homme en question.

- Ca va mon ange ? Demanda Jack

- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux !

Elle s'approcha, l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle était folle de lui, et ça ne risquait pas de s'arrêter de si tôt.

- Y a des hôtels pour ça ! Râla Cassandra, le sourire aux lèvres

Sam sourit et se tourna vers sa fille Grace. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Gracie ? A quoi tu penses ma puce ?

- Sylas vient plus me voir.

- Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Et ça te rend triste ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

Grace pleura et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Sylas ne revint effectivement plus.

**XXXX**

Grace eut par la suite un guide qui nommé Arthus, avec qui elle était toujours en conflit. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidée, ni soutenue. Mais si sa mère travaillait, son père et son grand-père étaient toujours disponibles pour elle. Et finalement, ce sont eux qui furent ses guides. Ils parvinrent à lui apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal, et elle développa des qualités humaines qui lui permirent de ne pas dépasser les bornes avec ses capacités.

Grace et sa sœur eurent une enfance particulièrement heureuse, au sein d'une famille unie. Elle ne fit jamais d'études car cela l'ennuyait profondément. Elle préféra entrer dans l'armée. McKay, qui dirigeait Atlantis, avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit affectée à la cité. Officieusement, beaucoup savaient que Grace était la fille biologique de Sam et Jack. En revanche ses capacités avaient été tenues secrètes. Seuls quelques proches, tels que Rodney, connaissaient ses aptitudes. Elle finit donc par vivre sur Atlantis. Ils avaient besoin d'elle là-bas, car elle connaissait la cité comme sa poche. Elle y comprenait tous les mécanismes. Elle y était bien, se sentait chez elle.

Sa sœur, elle, plus académique, avait fait de brillantes études et avait obtenu pas moins de trois doctorats. Elle travaillait au SGC, alors que sa mère était devenue Général et dirigeait le complexe.

**XXXX**

Alors qu'elle avait vingt ans, Grace était sur Atlantis depuis trois mois. Elle avait pris ses quartiers et commençait à s'y sentir à l'aise. Toute cette technologie qui l'entourait lui était familière. Elle avait été recrutée en tant que militaire mais c'était bien un rôle de conseillère technique qu'elle jouait. Et effectivement elle conseillait beaucoup depuis seulement trois jours. Rodney était même particulièrement jaloux.

Alors qu'elle explorait une aile de la cité quelque peu abandonnée, elle découvrit un passage secret. Devant elle se dessina une pièce, avec au fond un appareil de stase, similaire à celle qui avait maintenu son père en vie il y a bien longtemps. Elle s'avança et fut stupéfaite de reconnaitre le visage de l'homme se trouvant dans l'appareil. Il s'agissait de Sylas, celui qui fut son guide pendant quelques temps durant son enfance. Elle se souvint combien il lui avait manqué lorsqu'il avait déserté. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu la voir.

Elle actionna l'engin et l'ouvrit. Sylas se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Grace.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Lui dit-il

S'en suivit une onde lumineuse qui assomma la jeune fille. Elle se réveilla une minute plus tard. Sylas la tenait dans ses bras et la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Sylas ! S'étonna Grace. Tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

- Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui.

- C'est la punition des Anciens. Ils ont déchu Morgane et ils m'ont mis dans cette cellule de stase. J'ai cru qu'ils t'épargneraient mais ton châtiment est bien réel. Tu te souviens de tout.

- Ma mère était morte, mon père était si triste…

- Oui, tu as beaucoup souffert.

- Je le sens encore.

- Ca ira, je te le promets. Je suis avec toi maintenant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je t'aime Sylas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Grace. Je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant tu es humain, et nous pouvons être ensemble. Finalement sans le vouloir les Anciens nous ont rendu service.

- Les Anciens sont complexes. Je pense qu'au fond ils nous remercient d'avoir éliminé les Oris.

- Quelle bande de tarés !

Sylas rit et caressa le visage de Grace. Lentement, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent.

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est que d'être humain.

- Je t'apprendrai. Je serai ton guide.

**XXXX**

_Fin de la 6__ème__ partie et fin de « ce qu'on pense être bien » ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus ! J'attends vos reviews ! Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi !_


End file.
